Mates for Life
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Steve is a werewolf and after going on a training mission in the jungle, he is caught by hunters, and isn't the only person caught. Detective Danny Williams is investigating some missing people and finally gets a lead. With the help of his two partners Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, they go to the rescue the people or who they think are people. Full summary inside. McDanno SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Mates for Life**

Summary: Steve is a werewolf and after going on a training mission in the jungle, he is caught by hunters, and isn't the only person caught. Detective Danny Williams is investigating some missing people and finally get a lead. With the help of his two partners Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, they go to the rescue the people or who they think are people. What happens after they get free? What will follow? How will their life follow? And what about the hunters that are after all werewolves?

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Flashbacks**_

**Talking in wolf form**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett hated that he was left defenceless and weak. He had never felt this weak before in his life and he'd been through hell being a Navy SEAL. He was chained up in a small cell with others around him in the same condition. He had been beaten and cut up and then left hanging in the cell. He knew that as soon as he didn't report in his location that the base would send a team out to his last known location in search of him. Steve thought back to what happened before.

_**Steve had been on a week's worth of survival training in the mountains as part of his work. He was a Navy SEAL and had transferred back to his home in Hawaii and to work out through there. He'd been out two of the seven days that he was meant to do. What he didn't account for were other people in the jungle even though it was military land for training purposes so it was fenced off to civilians. **_

_**Steve was jumped by people who knew what he was and before he could get the better of them he was shot in his side and knocked over the head. Steve was a werewolf and while normal bullets did still hurt him, anything that was silver hurt a lot more. **_

_**When Steve woke he found himself stripped of most of his clothes other than his singlet and pants. He was chained in silver chains which burned into his skin every time he moved making more of the silver enter his system. It was wrapped around his wrists holding his hands to the wall and also around his ankles which were stripped of his shoes and the chains placed so they touched skin. With the silver running though his veins and being chained with it, meant he couldn't phase to get himself out. **_

_**His side where the bullet went through was still seeping slowly but for the most part had stopped bleeding but with the silver he couldn't heal himself so he had a higher chance of it getting infected. While his side was still seeping, small amounts of silver were being pushed out at the same time. **_

_**He knew that if he wanted to survive he had to escape and while he couldn't get the chains removed he knew he would have to wait till they came for him and hope they would walk through the cell doors instead of shooting him through the bars. Steve laid his head back against the wall and tried to calm himself down in the hopes of preserving some of his strength so that if and when he could, he could try to escape. **_

_**Steve hung there for hours, pain throbbing through his whole body when the doors down the end opened and he saw all the others around him start to whimper and try to back away as much as they could. Steve saw them drag another figure in and place them in a cell as well. A man walked in not much later and stood back and watched them chain up the unconscious figure before turning to him. **_

"_**Well isn't it the famous Steve McGarrett, it took a while trying to find you, always off on some mission somewhere. You are a very hard man to find."**_

"_**Glad I could disappoint you."**_

"_**Yes well you made it easy for me when you returned home. Lots of werewolves were happy you returned weren't they. I'm still trying to locate your pack but it will have to wait a few days till they realise that you are missing when the Navy starts their search outside of the forest. By then you'll be far from recovery or dead. Your pack will be easier to capture and destroy then."**_

"_**You're wrong about that. My pack survived without me for years when I was away on missions."**_

"_**Yes but you still left directions. After this they will have no directions and will be in a state of disarray till they find a new alpha."**_

_**Steve growled low, his body wanting to phase so he could rip the man's throat out but couldn't. Steve knew that his pack would be lost without him but knew that someone would either step up or they would go join one of the other packs on the island that they had an alliance with. **_

"_**You are dead once I get out of here."**_

"_**Boys teach this Navy SEAL some lessons. I'll be back later." **_

_**The man turned and left and Steve turned his attention to the men opening his cell and four of them walked in. One walked forward with a silver collar and snapped it around his neck causing Steve to let out a scream of pain as the silver burned and worked its way into his system making him weaker than before. Another stepped forward and the two men unchained his wrists and lifted him up off the ground, having fallen when unchained, and chained him to the shackles on the ceiling leaving him hanging with the tips of his feet just touching the ground. Steve let out a low groan as the silver burned his wrists even more making him feel sick. **_

"_**This will be fun. There aren't too many alphas that were born left. You real alphas are weak, just look at you, at our mercy and going to be dead by the time boss is ready to kill you." One sneered. **_

_**Real alphas were ones that were born from a previous alpha and were considered royalty to all other werewolves. Real alphas were called royalty among their kind but hunters didn't consider them that they just called them real alphas, not wanting to put such a high standing on them by calling them royalty. **_

"_**You best hope I'm dead before I get out of here because I will kill each and every one of you." Steve hissed out as he tried to keep his head clear. **_

"_**Ha, that will be the day. See all these werewolves in here. They have been here for less than two weeks and will die along with you; none of them have been able to escape."**_

"_**There's always a first for something."**_

"_**I've had enough of you."**_

_**Steve gasped as the first punch was aimed as the gunshot wound to his side causing it to rip and start to bleed again. Steve bit his lip at all four started to beat him silly. When they finally got tired of that, the knives were brought out just as the man from before walked back in. Steve glared at him the best he could through a swollen eye. He smirked inspecting his men's handy work, as they ripped his singlet from his body leaving him in just his pants and his chest bare. **_

"_**Ok so now your tongue should be loose. Where is your pack?" **_

_**Steve just spat out some blood and it landed on the man's shoes. One of the men slashed him with a silver knife across the chest causing Steve to groan in pain. **_

"_**You should just tell me and all your pain will be over."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Pity."**_

_**The men started to cut across Steve's body leaving trails of blood everywhere and Steve was on the edge of unconsciousness by now with the amount of silver in his blood stream, his body not able to remove enough at a time before it was replaced with more. The man held up his hand and they stopped. **_

"_**You will eventually tell me where they are. I won't let you die till then."**_

_**That was all Steve heard before he lost consciousness.**_

Steve groaned as he tried to slip his hands through the shackles so he could escape but each time he moved his arms more silver was introduced to his system and the burns got worse. Steve perked up as he heard gun shots sound out through the closed door at the end of the hall of the cells. Steve tried again to get his arms free struggling to use his strength to do so but just made it worse. Steve saw one of the men run through the door and stop at his cell and threw open the door and produced as knife.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Detective Danny Williams was not getting anywhere with the abduction of people from all over the island. They couldn't tie one person to another and they all seemed to have nothing in common. He was getting harassed by reporters and his superiors about no change in the investigation.

He had his two partners out looking for clues and taking witness statements hoping that would get a led. They'd been gone for over two hours ago and Danny was getting restless. He was going over all the evidence and over all the missing people to find a connection.

He rubbed his face with his hands when his partners came back. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were cousins and being a police officer was the family business. Danny sighed and stood up when they looked grim.

"What is it? Anything new?"

"Yeah you could say that." Kono said.

"What is it?"

"A Navy Commander has been kidnapped." Chin stated.

"What?"

"Yeah turns out he was on survival training and didn't check in last night and the tracks lead out of the park. It was more than one person. And we have a witness who gave us the Commanders description and it's confirmed. Lt Commander Steve McGarrett, he's a local as well, grew up on the island." Chin explained. "He returned for leave and to do his training."

"Great now the Navy will come take over the investigation."

"We also have a tip from an anonymous source stating where the people are being held." Kono said.

"Ok. Let's gear up. Do we know how many are guarding them?"

"Only a handful, quiet entry and we should be able to get in without them knowing till it's too late."

They quickly grabbed their vests and headed out. When they reached an old abandoned building they quietly made their way inside disposing of guards at the doors before they could say anything. As they got closer to the centre of the building on the first floor they heard talking and carefully made their way closer. They could also hear pained sounds coming from somewhere past these men.

"He won't talk."

"I'll deal with the Commander."

"Yes sir."

"Go check the perimeter and find out why no one's check in."

"Yes sir."

Four men walked by the room they had ducked into. They knew that when they found the others down they would radio about an intruder and then the people were at risk.

"Go get those four I'll secure the others." Danny said.

"Be careful, brah." Kono said.

Danny nodded and Chin and Kono ducked out of the room and went after the other four. Danny quickly left the room and headed after the other men. As he got closer he heard someone sneaking up behind him and quickly turned and shot at the other man and turned back around and found himself in a fire fight. Danny was able to shot down three out of the five men there as the other two went into a room they were guarding. He quickly followed and as he approached the door he shot one that tried to jump him and walked through the door he saw the man approaching someone who looked a lot like the Commander but obviously he had seen better days.

"Freeze!" Danny yelled and saw the man look to him. "Drop it or I'll shoot!"

Danny realised he had no choice and shot the man in the back and saw him fall forwards and still stabbed the Commander in the side. He heard a small gasp of pain as the Commander was obviously on the edge of consciousness. He quickly moved over and checked on the man he shot before turning to the Commander. Danny had to say from the photo in the Commander's file he was attractive but seeing him in the flesh he was even more attractive, underneath all the bruises and cuts to his body.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve glared at him as he made his way forward and heard scuffling at the end of the hallway and saw one of the other men fall to the floor. He turned back the other man and he went to stab him in the chest when a gunshot sounded out and the man looked stunned along with Steve before he gasped in pain. As the man fell forward he took his last chance and stabbed Steve in the side before collapsing to the ground dead.

Steve was panting trying to keep himself conscious since he didn't know who this person was. Steve had his eyes closed as he felt someone pull the knife gently from his side causing him to groan loudly before he felt hands work at the shackles around his wrists. As they were release Steve didn't have the strength to keep himself up and collapsed to the ground with a hoarse cry.

"Sorry. You're Commander McGarrett right?"

Steve struggled to open his eyes and when he did they slowly focused on the man in front of him. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes. Steve felt his wolf side surge forward slightly in appreciation to the man's looks before he fell back from the silver. Steve was surprised that his wolf side had the strength to come forward with how much silver coursed through his veins.

"Hey can you hear me?" The man in front of him asked.

"Yes." Steve whispered.

"I'm going to get you out alright. Just stay with me."

Steve felt him unchain his ankles and had just removed the collar around his neck when they were nearly shot. Steve jumped and turned his head to see the man from before.

"You can't have him. He has to die."

"Detective Danny Williams with the Honolulu Police Department, put the gun down now!"

"Sure when you are both dead."

Steve saw the gun trained at whom he now knew as Detective Danny Williams. He felt his wolf side surge forward and with a cry of absolute pain he phased and sprung to his feet and knocked Danny out of the way of the bullet that would have hit him just below where the vest ended. Steve gave him a once over as Danny stared at him in shock before he turned to the man who had the same look of disbelief on his face and had gone pale. Steve started out of the cage and turned to face the man at the end of the hallway.

"That's not possible. You shouldn't be able to change. You shouldn't even be able to move."

Steve knew the man was right because the only thing he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and let the silver leave his system if he could but the need to want to protect the Detective won over the need to rest and won over the silver in his system. Steve growled and launched himself into the air and landed on the man's chest, knocking the gun from his hand but not before the man got a shot off and it hit his side. Steve growled and raised his paw and slashed him across the throat and watched as he tried to stop the flow of blood before he died.

Steve stumbled off the man's body and leaned against the cage and looked at his side to find that it was only bleeding and it hadn't burned him meaning it was just a normal bullet. He had obviously changed his bullets so that the police didn't suspect anything.

"What in the world."

Steve turned back to see the detective getting to his feet with his gun firmly held in his hands and pointed at him. Steve felt saddened at the knowledge that he was scared of him before he yelped in pain as a silver bullet hit his leg and turned with a growl and launched himself as one of the men that tortured him and snapped his neck in his jaws before giving the detective one last exhausted look before he ran off.

Steve ran through some gun fire and had smelt other werewolves that were clearing the building and realised that they must have been with the detective and Steve knew that the detective was human but didn't worry about it if he was with these other werewolves they would keep him quiet. Steve rounded a corner as he saw two people standing at the end of the hallway. He saw the guns raised when he came flying around the corner and backed up slightly before he saw them and lowered their guns. He smelt a scent come towards him and realised these two were the ones with the detective since he could smell him on them and that they were werewolves as well.

They lowered their guns before walking towards him slowly and Steve walked as well, limping slightly as he tried to fight off the need to rest and sleep. They stopped in front of him as the woman knelt down in front of him. She was young and very pretty.

"Hey relax we came to rescue you all. Have you seen another man with blonde hair?" Steve nodded. "Is he alright?" and Steve nodded again before swaying a little. "Wow how about phasing back and we'll get you some help."

Steve shook his head and darted passed them and around the corner. Steve ran as fast as he could and finally found the exit and pushed the door open. It was dark outside and he saw flashing lights in the distance and quickly darted into the bushes and race on home.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny couldn't believe what he saw, one minute the Commander was lying on the ground beside him and the next he's knocked to the ground by an oversized dark brown almost black wolf. Danny could only stare as the wolf rounded the cell entrance and then launched himself at the man and getting shot in the side and then slashing at the man's throat killing him.

Danny stood up and kept his gun pointed at the wolf in front of him in case it attacked him now. It had stumbled against another cage and leaned against it. Danny figured that he was extremely weak and possible injured very badly, especially with how he found him close to unconsciousness.

"What in the world." Was all that Danny could say.

The wolf who Danny figured was the Commander looked back at him and Danny could see sadness in his eyes before he yelped in pain. Danny saw a bullet hit his back leg and it burned the flesh around the entry wound. The wolf launched himself at another man and killed him before the wolf gave him one last look before running off.

Danny carefully left the cell and walked to the end of the hallway and felt the man's neck which was slashed across it and found him dead before checking on the other the wolf had attacked and found him dead as well. Danny picked up the gun and removed the magazine and took a look at the bullets to find them extremely shinny and silver. Danny found it strange as to why they would have bullets that looked like silver. Danny quickly checked over the other men in the room and finding them all dead before he pulled out his phone.

"_You alright Danny?"_

"Yeah Chin I'm good. I'll need a hand getting these people out. Best call HPD and then get over here."

"_Already done brah. We'll make our way back to you."_

"Did you see an oversized brown black wolf at all?"

"_What are you talking about Danny?"_

"Chin I'm not stupid. You and Kono have been overly careful on this case. Now did you see a wolf pass you at all?"

"_Yes Danny we did. We'll explain to you after we get these people to safety."_

"Fine."

Danny hung up and walked back to the cells and started to unchain everyone and found them to have the same burn marks on their wrists that the Commander had along with bruises and cuts. Danny helped them out of the cell with Chin and Kono's help when they arrived and they got them to the front of the building where some ambulances were. Some medics helped those already out while others went to get those worse off out on stretchers.

After the scene was cleared of the injured the HPD closed it down and started to process it and Danny, Chin and Kono headed out. Danny pulled off the side of the road by the beach and climbed out. Kono pulled in behind him and they both knew why he had pulled over. It was to get an explanation out of them.

"So do you two want to explain everything?"

"What happened first?" Chin asked and Danny ran through everything that happened from the time they left for the four men to when they talked on the phone. "Danny those people and the Commander are werewolves."

"I figured that out. How did you know where they were?"

"When we got to the place where the Commander was placed into a car and taken Chin and I tracked him down by scent and found this building. We also smelt other werewolves were here and knew this was where all those missing people were." Kono explained.

"What do you mean smell them?"

"Danny, Kono and I are werewolves as well."

"Oh god. This day is just getting stranger and stranger." Danny said. "Hold on why did they all have burn wounds?"

"Werewolves are allergic to silver I guess you could say. When touched, it burns and can get into our blood stream. It's poison."

"The Commander was shot and stabbed with silver. Well I'm guessing the bullets were silver."

"They were. We need to find him." Kono said.

"Are you crazy?" Danny said.

"No. He looked very weak when he passed us."

"He's dangerous."

"Danny he was tortured and was going to be killed. Instinct took over."

"Fine. I'll get his address and we'll head over. Should I call for paramedics?"

"No. We'll decide when we check him out."

"Fine."

Danny climbed into his car and pulled up the Commanders home address and pulled back onto the road with the lights turned on and Kono and Chin behind him as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they pulled up to the address Danny turned off the lights and pulled into the drive and climbed out. They pulled their weapons out and approached the house. Danny looked at the front door to find bloody paw prints and the door was bashed in and closed again. They carefully walked inside and looked around the room.

"Kono take the kitchen, Chin and I are upstairs."

Kono nodded and headed through the house while Danny and Chin slowly climbed the stairs. Danny turned off left and Chin took the right when they reached the landing. They started clearing rooms and when Danny got to the end he saw a dark smudge on the door. Danny carefully pushed the door open and it let out a scraping sound and what followed scared him.

A low growl resonated from the bed and Danny carefully and slowly turned the light on and found the wolf lying on the bed. Danny swallowed as the wolf tried to stand and was growling in a threatening manner.

"Commander McGarrett it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." Danny said. "I'm putting my gun away ok, see?"

Danny put his gun back in his holster and held his hands up as he heard steps behind him. He saw Chin and Kono walking up behind him their guns already in their holsters as well. He stepped aside to let them in.

"Commander you know who we are. We've come to help. You're badly injured, let us help you."

The wolf on the bed growled before it slowly quietened down and he collapsed on the bed. He laid there and a small whine and whimper came from him as Chin and Kono slowly walked closer and sat on the bed and looked him over. He was bleeding from three gunshot wounds and his cuts had reopened slightly.

"Commander we need you to phase back. We can't treat you like this." Chin said. "Danny get some towels and a bowl of hot water."

Danny just stared as the wolf let out a whimper which soon turned into a cry of pain as he phased back into his human form. Danny could only stare as the naked human body arched against the pain of the change.

"Danny!" Chin said louder.

Danny snapped out of it and quickly headed into the bathroom beside him and grabbed some towels and laying them on the bed before running down to the kitchen and grabbing a large bowl and filled it with hot water.

When Danny got back upstairs the Commander was unconscious and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was laboured. Some of his bruises and cuts on his face had healed and his eye wasn't swollen any more. Chin and Kono had somehow been able to get the Commander into a pair of boxers so that he wasn't completely naked. Danny sat the bowl down beside Chin who had ripped up a towel and used the small piece that he dipped in water to start cleaning the wounds.

"How's he doing?"

"He's not good. From the looks of it he's taken in a lot of silver. I'm surprised he could move to push you out of the way of a bullet let alone kill anyone and get back here. He should have been unconscious long before now. He's strong."

"The guy that tried to shoot me when I got him unchained said something along the same lines." They heard a low growl when Danny mentioned that he was nearly shot. "Will he live? I'm guessing an ambulance and hospital are out of the question if he has a large amount of silver in his blood."

"Yes and I don't know if he'll live. We'll clean all these up and we'll have to stay around to watch him. But it's too soon to tell. If we knew who is part of his pack we could contact them to look after him and get their private doctor to have a look."

Danny nodded and helped them by cleaning the water when it got too dirty and found bandages in the bathroom in the first aid kit. They bandaged the Commander up and then took shifts watching while the others went down stairs and slept.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny was taking the last shift for the night and was wiping the sweat off the Commanders head when a low groan came from him. Danny jumped and stood up and quickly walked downstairs to Chin and Kono and woke them. He wasn't comfortable being in the room when the Commander was awake considering what he was, even though Chin and Kono were but he had fought side by side with them and they had earned his trust.

They got back upstairs and found the Commander awake and alert. He already had a gun in hand pointed at them, hands shaking under the strain to hold himself up. Chin and Kono pulled Danny behind them and they walked in the room.

"Commander McGarrett, we are friends. You don't need that. You're safe now."

"I know you're both werewolves and he's human."

"Yes but you can trust him, he won't tell anyone. We're his partners. My name's Chin Ho Kelly, this is my cousin Kono Kalakaua and that's Danny Williams."

Steve looked at the two before putting the gun down in his lap. Kono smiled and walked forward slowly and sat beside him and put her hand over his and took the gun and put it on the table beside the bed. Kono checked under his bandages as Steve shook trying to keep himself upright.

"Why don't you lay down, Commander?" Danny suggested. "You look like you're about to collapse again."

Steve looked at them before easing himself to lay down with Kono and Chin's help. Steve gasped in pain as he rested on the bed. His whole body was in pain and he could still feel the silver running through him and his body was trying to push it out through his wounds. While he was feeling better and there wasn't as much silver in his system as before there was still quite a lot but nowhere near a lethal amount.

"You're looking better than before. Those will heal when the silver is gone, Commander." Chin said.

"Steve." Said Steve softly, already starting to fall asleep again.

"What was that?" Kono asked.

"Call me Steve."

With that Steve lost consciousness again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 3

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Speaking in wolf form**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny, Chin and Kono took turns over the next couple of days watching over Steve but Danny didn't want to be left alone so Kono and Chin would take turns staying with Danny when it was his turn to watch and they would sleep on the couch downstairs. Steve was in and out of consciousness over those days and was able to get out that they needed to know to contact his superiors so they knew he was alright.

Danny contacted them and made sure to put up a cover story saying that they found that Steve was able to get himself free but was delirious and made it back to his house which was why he hadn't contacted them or went to a hospital. Danny told them that he was recovering well and that his team were taking turns watching him and that he was being held for questioning when he was well enough for it.

Danny sighed as he walked downstairs of Steve's house to see both Chin and Kono there and Kono holding two coffees and Chin already had one. So that one he was awake enough to drive home and then one of them was awake to keep an eye on Steve.

"Here brah, coffee."

"Thanks Kono. Got anything else to go on?"

"Well I can tell you there are hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah werewolf hunters." Chin said. "They search out werewolves and kill us thinking that we are a threat to human survival. Only a handful of werewolves need to be killed because they are rogues. They will kill anyone and anything in their path. Otherwise we all live among humans with no problems."

"We know you have questions brah, go ahead."

"Were either of you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Chin said.

"Why not? You don't trust me? What?"

"We can't. The fewer humans that know the better and safer we all are. The only one that can decide if a human is trustworthy with our secret is an Alpha." Chin explained.

"So what will happen to me know that I know?"

"We don't know. For one you have to not say a thing to anyone. We trust you Danny. Steve is an Alpha so he will make a decision on if he can trust you." Kono said.

"And if he decides he can't?"

"That's up to him."

"Hold on. How can you tell he's an Alpha?"

Before Chin or Kono could answer the door was swung open and six wolves entered growling dangerously. Danny backed up in fear seeing the wolves and looked at them all. They all had dark fur and were large, larger than normal wolves but not as large a Steve was.

Chin and Kono phased extremely quickly and growled and stood in front of Danny since he had no way of protecting himself. Chin and Kono stood their ground; Danny noticed the hair on their backs stand on end as they growled.

"**What are you doing in our Alpha's house, strays?"** The one in front spoke, only Chin and Kono could understand.

"**We found your Alpha in the hands of hunters, we knew he was severely injured and came to help. We are part of the HPD."**Kono said.

"**The human knows."**

"**You can't touch him. Only an Alpha can decide his fate."** Chin spoke as he growled lowly.

"**If our Alpha is that badly injured than we reserve the right to decide and since it's our decision, he has to die."**

Chin and Kono growled louder as the wolves started to walk forward intending on taking Danny out of the picture. The wolves prepared to jump at them when a wolf left the stairs and landed in front of Chin, Kono and Danny and growled a lot louder and stood to his full height. The wolves back down laying on the ground in submission and it even caused Chin and Kono to do the same. The growl was made to force lower wolves into submission.

"**You don't decide the human's fate. I do and I have never given anyone the permission to decide for me. He lives and anyone wanting to dispute that is more than welcome to challenge me for it."**

"**Alpha we were only thinking in your best interest. He's seen all of us in our wolf form and he could tell the hunters."**

"**He rescued me and the other werewolves from hunters. He is trust worthy and so are the other two behind me."**

"**Yes Alpha."**

"What's going on?" Danny said confused with everything that was happening.

Kono phased back and quickly snatched the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her before carefully walked back to Danny as one of the other wolves growled at her for moving but was put in his place by Steve, who growled at him.

"They were going to kill you Danny. If the Commander didn't arrive when he did there would be a fight and Chin and I wouldn't have been able to protect you, not with six of them. Steve has put you under his protection as well as myself and Chin."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Chin and I are strays. We were forced from our pack because we didn't agree with some things that were happening before you arrived. While we are strays, packs keep their distance from us and will attack us if we are alone. Being under Steve's protection means his pack can't attack us."

"So what? You're part of his pack now?"

"No we aren't but we can't be harmed."

"This is all too confusing."

Kono smiled and turned to Chin who was still watching the other wolves in his wolf form so that in case some of the wolves didn't listen and tried to attack them. Danny gasped as he watched Steve phase back to his human form.

His bones started to crack and reshaped. His legs shortening and changing back to arms and legs. His ears shortened down onto the side of his head and his muzzle pulled in to his face. As this happened his fur disappeared and he was left naked standing before them.

Steve stumbled backwards slightly and Kono caught his arm and helped steady him as the wolves moved slightly forward till Steve shot them a look and they backed off. Kono let Steve stand up straight and when he seemed stable she released his arm.

"Go home. I will call if I need any of you." The wolves seemed to hesitate. "Now!"

They quickly turned and left and Chin walked over and closed the door before walking around the couch, phasing back and snatching a blanket off there and wrapping it around his waist and held one out to Steve.

"Thanks." Steve wrapped it around his waist and looked around them all. "Sorry about that. Should have contacted my pack as soon as possible."

"No problem brah. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Chin said.

"I think I need to sit down." Danny mumbled to himself. "And you three need to get dressed."

Danny moved and collapsed on the couch still in shock at what had happened and seeing them phase. Chin and Kono walked out to the car to get a change of clothes while Steve walked up the stairs and quickly got dressed into sweats and a shirt before coming downstairs. Danny was still sitting on the couch looking exhausted.

"So we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Steve McGarrett."

"Detective Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you."

"So I have a question for you? How does a Lt Commander with the Navy and a SEAL for that matter, allow himself to get kidnapped and tortured? Because I was under the impression that they were able to stop most of that from happening."

"Not that simple. One; they are hunters and they are able to move around just as quietly as a wolf and they had silver bullets and I didn't have a weapon. And two; it was survival training not combat training."

"Right."

Danny sat there his heart beating faster than normal being left alone with the Navy SEAL/ werewolf and Steve could hear it.

"You don't have to be frightened around me. I'm not going to hurt you Detective."

"I'm not."

"You are. I can hear it."

"Well excuse me if not a few days ago I watched you change into a wolf and kill someone we were after and then again today save my life that was probably going to be taken by the members of your pack."

"Sorry about them. They didn't know what had happened and probably thought you were the ones that kidnapped me."

"Even though we are with HPD?"

"There are people who know and hate us for what we are."

"Even with Chin and Kono being wolves."

"Yep."

"This is messed up. So what happens with Chin and Kono being strays?"

"They just live by themselves but no one in my pack can hurt them or you without me coming after them. You saved my life Detective they can't do anything."

"It's Danny."

"Danny."

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"Better."

"You certainly look a lot better than when I first saw you."

"Yeah I do feel better than before. When we can phase to our wolf form we heal a bit quicker."

"I thought you guys couldn't change..."

"Phase."

"Sorry _phase_ when you had silver in your blood."

"Normally that's right. But I'm a born Alpha and am a lot stronger than changed werewolves or lower down born wolves. Chin and Kono wouldn't be able to do much with the amount of silver still running through my veins let alone phase. But I'm a lot stronger than them but it still takes a lot out of me. And I'm not exhausted right now since I'm still running off adrenaline from before."

"Maybe you should go lie down than."

"Yeah once the doc gets here."

"What?"

"Steve got the pack to go get the doctor. Each pack has a doctor who knows about them. Steve had them go get him and send him here." Chin said as he walked back inside with Kono behind him.

"Ok."

There was silence for a minute before a phone broke the silence. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and grumbled under his breath and pressed the ignore button before placing it back in his pocket. Steve shot him a confused look just as it rang again. Danny sighed and pulled it out again and answered it. His expression was one if someone was pulling teeth.

"Yes dear!" He forced out and there was silence before a smile broke out on his face. "Hey Monkey. No I thought you were your mom." Danny said as he walked out of the house.

Steve looked to Chin and Kono who were smiling. They moved and sat down on the other couch.

"What was that?"

"I'm guessing it's his daughter Grace." Chin said

"He's married?" Steve asked.

"No divorced. Moved here, when his ex brought Grace here." Kono said. "She's adorable."

"Oh."

They had been sitting around quietly for few minutes when Danny came inside a little more stiffly than anyone would have thought. His body posture and colour of his skin gave off that something was wrong but his heart rate was significantly higher than they would have suspected since they could hear it.

"Danny you alright?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 4

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_Response over the phone_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"No I'm not. Why is it every time I turn around the last couple of days there's a wolf there?" Danny said as he walked further in the room as a wolf walked in the house carrying a doctor's style brief case.

Steve nodded his head to the wolf who dropped said case and phased back and grabbed some clothes from his case and threw them on.

"Alpha what happened to you?"

"Got kidnapped by hunters, they got the drop on me."

"We'll let's go upstairs so I can examine you in private."

Steve groaned in pain as he forced himself off the couch and into a standing position. The doctor grabbed his arm and led him back up the stairs as Steve seemed to be losing his balance a bit. As soon as they reached the bed Steve all but collapsed on it. He was breathing deeply trying to regain his breath and deal with the pain.

He was stripped of his clothes and all his injuries retreated and wrapped up. When finished Steve was exhausted having had to phase so that all the injuries could be looked at before phasing back and then treated. He was in a lot of pain by the end of it and was glad when it finished.

"Alright Alpha, you're healing well. I want you on bed rest for the next two days. I have some pain killers here for you take two every couple of hours. Is there anyone staying with you?"

"I will." Both turned to see the Danny standing awkwardly at the door to the bedroom. "I'll stay."

"No offense but who are you human?"

"Detective Danny Williams. I'm the guy that saved him from the hunters and then he's turned around and save my life twice."

"Well than I'm glad, thank you." Danny nodded. "You realise that if you are going to look after him that requires you to be ok with sleeping in the same bed. Since you're body temperature is cooler than werewolves than you'll be able to cool him down easier than others from his pack." Steve glared at the doc knowing what he was doing.

"Excuse me?"

"Alpha here has an infection. We need to get his temperature down a bit. Werewolves are hotter than humans so if you were to sleep in the same bed it will help his temperature greatly."

"Fine."

"Good. Now I've left painkillers for when he's awake. He needs to take two every couple of hours if he's in pain."

"Ok. I'll make sure he takes them."

"Good cause he doesn't normally and half the pack has given up on trying to get him to take anything." Steve growled low at the doc who just smiled at him before packing up his stuff and turned to Danny. "Also change the bandages for the next two days and then he will need to phase to push the rest of the silver from his system and to heal up. I've put spares in the bathroom. He will need help getting in and out of the tub as well. Are you sure you're going to be ok handling this. I can get a pack member to come."

"Yeah I'm sure. He saved my life. The least I can do is help him out."

"Very well. I will take my leave. Alpha!" The doc turned back to Steve who turned his attention to him. "You stay in bed unless you are resting on the couch downstairs or going to the bathroom. You understand?"

"Yes." Steve gritted his teeth together.

"You better, I don't want to have to come back because you're not recovering well enough."

Steve glared at him as he smirked before turning and walking out of the room and out of the house all together. Steve sighed as he stared up at the ceiling above him as he heard Danny walk closer to the bed.

"You don't have to sleep in the bed. If you just give me cool cloths every few hours that will be fine and I'll continue it through the day. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be alright."

"I'm serious. You're heart rate leapt when doc mentioned it and don't think he didn't notice it either."

"I'll be fine." Then Danny's phone rang again. "Hold on. Hello... Hey Monkey I was going to call back. Got a bit busy. Hold on."

Danny left the room leaving Steve to himself as he turned on his side feeling exhausted and weak still. He knew he'd be better by the end of the week and then he'd go back to base to report in. Steve shivered slightly and moved so he was underneath the covers and shivered again. He knew his body was fighting the silver but he didn't enjoy it. Steve heard footsteps and saw Kono and Chin coming towards him. Steve nodded as they waited at the door. Kono walked over and knelt down beside him and put her hand on his head and frowned.

"You're a bit warm. Maybe you should have some sleep."

"Either one of us will come by during the day. Danny will be awake all night looking after you. It will give him some time for sleep." Chin said.

"I'll be fine. I'll be good in a few days. Try and see if you can get Danny to not worry about staying. I'll get one of my pack members to come by."

"Isn't it Danny's weekend with Grace anyway?" Chin asked.

"That's right he does." Kono said looking to Chin. "He mentioned about taking her to the zoo."

"See if you can get him to still take her for the weekend. I'll be fine."

"We'll try but he's very stubborn."

"Who's stubborn?" A voice came from behind them.

"No one." Steve said.

"Right. You two head on home and get some sleep. I'll see you in a few days."

"Danny one of us will come during the day to let you get some rest."

"Ok. Go home."

Kono turned back to Steve who started to shiver some more. Kono placed her hand back on his head again and frowned again. Steve gave a weak smile and closed his eyes against everything and pulled the covers around him more.

"We need to get him cooled down. He's burning up."

"I'll get that you two go home."

"You sure."

"Yeah I got it."

Chin nodded and nodded to Kono to leave. Kono stood up and walked out of the room with Danny following and they walked downstairs and to the front door.

"I'll give you a call in the morning before coming over ok." Chin said.

"Alright. Go home both of you."

Chin smiled and walked out with Kono following. Danny shut the door and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some ice before heading back upstairs. Danny grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and filled the bowl that had the ice in it with water before going over to the bed. Danny placed the ice cool wash cloth on Steve's forehead and he jerked slightly.

"This should help. I'll go get a change of clothes from my car and be right back.

"Danny I'm serious you don't have to do any of this."

"Would you please stop. It's fine."

Danny left and Steve sighed. This wasn't a good idea. He was getting better and he didn't need the encouragement that the wolf in him was going to like. Steve reached out and took the cloth off his forehead now that it wasn't cool and dipped it in the ice water before wringing it out and placing back on his head again. Steve sighed and slowly felt his eyes lids close against his will.

Danny returned a few minutes later to find Steve asleep and still shivering. Danny went into the bathroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes and walked back out and around the other side of the bed. He placed his badge, gun and phone on the table beside the bed and climbed in. He felt Steve stir slightly before settling down. Danny moved closer and moved Steve so he was lying on his back.

Danny moved in closer and he could feel the heat coming off Steve's body and knew he wasn't well. Danny was in as close as he was comfortable and then settle down and went to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

During the night Danny had turned away from Steve and in turn Steve turned towards Danny and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. This was how Danny woke in the morning wrapped up in Steve's arms. He really didn't know how to react to it but he found that Steve was a lot cooler than the night before and figure his fever had broke and he was on the mend. Danny jumped when his phone started ringing and quickly and with much difficulty removed Steve's arms from around him and grabbed his phone.

"Detective Williams." Danny answered as he walked out of the room.

_"Hey Danny it's Chin."_

"Hey Chin what's up?"

_"I'm on my way around now brah. Did you want a coffee?"_

"Please. Maybe bring a spare in case Steve wants one."

_"Sure brah, I'll bring one. Be about ten minutes."_

"Thanks Chin."

Danny hung up and turned back to the room to see Steve awake and starting to sit up.

"How you feeling?"

"Better still not a hundred percent."

"Chin's on his way over with a coffee if you want one."

"Yeah sounds good. I'm going to clean up."

"Take it easy."

Steve just nodded and walked into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Danny sighed and went downstairs to look for something for breakfast and to wait for Chin to arrive.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 5

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny and Steve spent the next two days together and spent their nights the same way. Danny never mentioned to Steve how they would spend their nights since Danny was the first awake each morning, although he didn't know if Steve woke during the night and if he did than he didn't say anything either.

Danny had now left after collecting a statement from Steve about what happened and making sure that if was believable so that no one would question it and it would match other witness statements. He knew that he was going to need to be more careful with what he was talking about and to people he telling the case to would ask about it, but he knew Chin and Kono would help him out with it.

Steve had called his CO after Danny left and told him that in the next couple of days he would come in for a debrief and possibly another survival drill to be re-completed. He didn't know if they would do one so soon after or not, possibly to make sure the training grounds were secured again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been over two weeks since the incident with the hunters and Danny had not heard from the Commander again and was glad, meaning he wasn't doing anything wrong. Danny was doing paperwork at his desk. It had been a slow week and his partners and he were doing paperwork that had backed up. Danny had just finished a file when the chief came up to his desk with three files in hand.

"Sir?" This caused Chin and Kono to look up.

"New assignment for you and your partners from the Governor, Detective. You three are transferring to her new taskforce."

"Sir I mean no disrespect but why the three of us? I'm sure there are more qualified people in the department." Chin asked.

"Don't know but these are the transfer papers. You are to go to the Iolani Palace, that's where the taskforce HQ are. Take your things and head over. You can send the files you complete when they are done."

"When do we need to leave?" Kono asked.

"Now. This transfer is immediate. Pack essentials and head over. I'll have a couple of officers bring everything else over later."

He handed the files to Danny before walking away. Danny looked at the files in his hand and saw they had their names on them. Chin and Kono had moved to Danny's desk when the chief had left.

"What are they?" Kono asked.

"Don't know but they have or names on them." Danny said as he handed the files to their respective owners.

Danny opened his own and saw that it was his transfer instructions with a letter on top from the Governor. Danny read the letter as Chin and Kono did as well before Danny slammed the file down shocking Chin and Kono.

"Danny?"

"Who the hell does this person think they are? Dragging us over to some special taskforce without consulting us? When I get my hands on this person I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"And that's different from any other time?" Kono asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Danny come on. You don't care what people think. You still speak your mind regardless of who it is." Chin said.

"True. But I still will."

Chin and Kono looked at each other and shook their heads. Danny was stubborn all the time and worse when he wanted to be. They felt sorry for whoever this poor soul was that had hired them.

"Let's pack up some things and head on over. Get it over and done with."

Danny turned back to his desk and started putting the files away and pulling out his personal items and put them in a box that an officer had brought over while the three were talking.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny pulled his silver camaro into a parking spot next to a dark blue ute at the Palace, the taskforce HQ. Danny climbed out as Kono pulled up on the other side of the ute and Chin and herself climbed out.

"Shall we go introduce ourselves?" Kono asked as they stood at the edge of the car park staring at the building.

Danny nodded and they walked inside. They were soon directed to the second level and walked through a set of glass doors and saw four offices, two on either side of the hall first and beyond that was an open area that was filled with boxes and other things being set up.

Off to the side behind all that was another office with someone in the office. They had their back to them and was talking on the phone. Deciding that this was most likely the person in charge. Danny stormed forward intending on giving this person a piece of his mind. When they entered the office, Danny not caring that it was possibly a private call, they all froze at the voice.

"Yes Sir." The person said as he turned having heard someone entre and his eyes widened slightly before a smile came to his face. "I will take a few personal days in the next few days and complete the necessary drills... I do Sir, that's why I choose to transfer to the reserves and complete the training... Yes Sir, thankyou Sir." As he hung up.

The person didn't get a word in before Danny spoke. "What the hell is going on here?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ One and a Half Weeks Earlier ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve had just finished his debrief on what happened a few days with his Commander and was now going to someone above his Commander. He had lied to his Commander slightly about what had happened and went to the Vice Admiral about what really happened. He didn't like that he had to lie to his Commander but unfortunately that's what had to happen since his Commander wasn't a werewolf like the Vice Admiral was so he couldn't tell his Commander everything like he could with the Vice Admiral.

He went through the whole situation with the Vice Admiral before he left for the day. The Admiral told him to take the next few days easy so that everyone would believe he was still not a hundred percent even though he was.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve spent the next few days deciding what he was going to do and if he would really go back to active duty. He found someone that caught his attention and wanted to get to know. He knew his wolf side appreciated his looks and he wanted to know him more but he didn't have any idea how to go about that and wanted to find a way to get to know the Detective without looking like a stalker.

Steve had been relaxing at home like he was ordered to by the Vice Admiral when he received a phone call from someone he didn't think he would. Steve met with the person and agreed to their terms.

Who Steve met with was the Governor of Hawaii. She had a proposition for Steve a year or two ago for him to lead a task force for her but he turned her down since he was in the middle of a mission that he was the lead on. But now Steve was on training and R&amp;R so he had a chance to take it up.

"Governor." Steve greeted as he walked into her office.

"Commander thank you for meeting with me. I hear you were in a little trouble a week ago."

"Yes I was. But three very good officers found myself and the others. We are all fine."

"Well I'm glad. I want to talk to you about my offer to run my task force."

"I will Governor."

"You see I need... What? You will?"

"Yes I had a think about it over the last week. I will take the job."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to clear everything up with the Navy but I can start next week."

"Alright well I already had a place in mind for the taskforce headquarters so I'll send everything there along with staff files so you can pick you team."

"Governor I already have some people in mind."

"Really? Well I'll still have the files transferred for you and I'll have access to all police department records ready for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Governor."

"No thank you Commander. I'm glad you decided to take the job."

Steve shook her hand before leaving the office. Steve received the address to the taskforce headquarters from the Governor's receptionist before he headed off to look at the headquarters.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve spent the week looking through the files and was finding that no one was who he wanted to work with him so he pulled Danny, Chin and Kono's files and liked what he saw on them compared to the ones he'd read on anyone else in the departments on the islands. Steve picked up the phone and dialled the Governor.

"Commander what can I do for you?"

"Would you be able to send transfer papers to the HPD?"

"I can but Commander you have that ability."

"True but the transfers will hold more weight coming from you and they won't go against it."

"Alright. Who for?"

"Detective Danny Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua."

"These who you want on your task force?"

"Yes. I looked at their records and like what I see."

"Very well Commander. I'll do that straight away and they should turn up tomorrow."

"Thank you Governor."

Steve hung up and looked at the time and decided that it was time to head on home. The police techs that were installing the high tech equipment the Governor requested to be installed in her new task force headquarters, had gone home for the day so Steve was the only one left. His team would arrive tomorrow and he was sure they were going to be in for a shock when they see who they would be working with. Deciding that it was time to head on home Steve locked up the officers and headed on home.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve arrived at the office early the next morning and was going through more things that he needed go through and he also needed to clear everything with his commanding officer and then the Vice Admiral before he was called away to duty.

Steve spent the morning going through some paper work and he sent an email to his commanding officer for him to give him a call when he was free seeing as he was always busy. He was just about to head out to get something from one of the other rooms when he received a phone call.

"Commander McGarrett." Steve said as he answered the office phone.

"Commander, Captain Carter here."

"Captain."

"I hear you want to talk about something important."

"Yes Sir. I'm putting in a transfer to the reserves. I thought about this for a while Cap."

"Alright well there is still the issue of your drills that still need to be completed regardless."

"Yes Sir." Steve turned to see the three people he was waiting for and a small smile made its way to his face. "I will take a few personal days in the next few days and complete the necessary drills."

"Alright you sure about this? You understand what you are giving up? You will have to give one weekend a month to the reserves for training or missions."

"I do Sir, that's why I choose to transfer to the reserves and complete the training."

"Alright I will set everything up. I just need by tomorrow what days you will be come for training."

"Yes Sir, thankyou Sir."

Steve hung up the phone and turned to the three in his office but unfortunately he was unable to get a word in before Danny spoke up instead.

"What the hell is going on here?"

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you all like it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update for all of my stories. I've been doing studying for my scuba diving certificate and have just started a full time job so there may be slow updates for my other three stories. This story should be able to be updated regularly as I have 20 chapters already typed up for this story, but I will pace the updates so I can keep heaps ready so if I hit a bump in writing then there will be updates for you while I figure it out.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 6

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve had been slightly surprised at Danny's outburst but wasn't really surprised at the words he used. He'd uprooted them from HPD and brought them to the newly formed task force. He just hoped that he wasn't too pissed off to try and leave the task force but he was sure he wouldn't have to worry about that since their orders came from the Governor.

"Well? You going to answer me McGarrett?"

"Danny why don't you calm down." Kono said as she tried to calm down the Jersey Detective.

"No I won't calm down. What makes you think we want to be in a special task force? Why us? I'm sure you had plenty to choose from before us. There is nothing special in our files... No don't talk. It's not your turn to talk. We were very comfortable where we were and what makes you think we won't just transfer back to HPD. No consultation so I'm well within my rights to transfer back."

"May I speak?" Steve asked, having been trying to talk the whole time Danny had been ranting but couldn't get a word in and was told to be quiet.

"Please."

"What I was going to say was 'Welcome'. Now I was offered this job a year ago and declined it because I had just been put on another assignment. So to answer your first question I took the Governor's offer about a week ago, to run her task force and I was given access to all HPD's files to choose my team and yours were the ones I like the best and the fact that there is also a mole inside HPD, so you three were a good choice of not being dirty."

"Hold on, how do you know there is a mole inside HPD?"

"The chief of police has brought his concerns to the Governor and she passed it on. The fact that you know what I am and it hasn't been passed on is a safe bet that none of you are the mole. I also know you won't transfer straight away because the transfer came from the Governor and it would be disrespectful."

"Disrespectful... Disrespectful. I'll show you disrespectful."

Danny tried to step forward but Chin and Kono held him back. Steve was a little shocked but it didn't really concern him. Danny finally stopped struggling and pulled away from Chin and Kono when he stopped and they figured he had calmed down slightly but were ready in case he tried again.

"Look you got no choice detective. The Governor gave me jurisdiction, I'm making you my partner."

Danny glared at him before turning away and left the office and the three left in said office watched as he walked out down the walkway between the other offices and out the glass doors and out of sight. Steve sighed and looked at Kono and Chin.

"How long does he stay mad for, usually?"

"Just depends on how mad he is or why he is, who it is he is mad with or any combination of those?"

"Are you guys mad at me for doing this?"

"Not really no, more annoyed than anything." Chin said.

"Had you actually asked us, we would have said yes eventually. Danny you might have had more trouble with though, he's really stubborn." Kono said.

Steve just nodded slowly and walked out of his office and into the main section of the offices with Chin and Kono behind him. Kono walked over to the table in front of a glass monitor. The table was actually a high tech computer with the glass monitor attached to it.

"Sweet set up."

"Yeah it is cuz." Chin said as he came over.

Steve walked over as they started going through the computer looking at everything on it. Steve turned around when he heard the door open and footsteps and saw Danny walk in with a couple of boxes and went into one of the offices and sat everything down. Steve, deciding to talk to Danny without others around, walked over to the office and knocked on the door before entering without permission.

"That's great monkey. I'm glad you had fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny paused listening to a reply. "No monkey its fine. I don't mind that you went to a friend's last night instead of staying with me. It's fine. Now I have to go and I'll see you after school tomorrow ok?... I love you too monkey." Danny hung up and looked at Steve who was standing in his office. "Can I help you McGarrett?"

"Look I know your unhappy being here."

"No never said I was unhappy. More annoyed that you took it upon yourself to transfer us out of HPD."

"Are you telling me that had I come and ask that you would have said yes without a battle?"

"Probably not but that's beside the point."

"So I would have still had to transfer you out anyway."

Danny glared at him and went to answer when Steve's phone rang. Steve pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it before answering.

"Governor?... Yes Governor we'll be right there." Steve hung up and looked at Danny who was leaning back in his chair. "We got a case."

Danny sighed and followed after him as they left with Chin and Kono following.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The case wrapped up quickly since getting it the day before and the killer had been caught and his latest victim was safe and returned to her family. Danny had ranted on and on to Steve about proper police procedure when Steve figured that a suspect wasn't going to talk and hung him off the roof of a building. Danny had not been impressed especially since it had happened about 3hrs after getting shot in the arm which he then gave Steve a nasty punch to his face.

Danny was finishing paperwork for the day when Steve came in. Danny looked up at him as he stood just inside the door.

"I have to go."

"Why? We are meant to be doing paperwork for the case."

"A pack member has gone into labour and as Alpha I am required to be present."

"Oh well congrats for the lucky lady than."

"Man actually." Steve said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

"Both parents are male. I'll explain it later. You can come by for a beer later if you like and I'll explain it."

"Will have to be tomorrow, I have Grace tonight."

"Alright well I have to go."

"Oh and Steve do you want to car pool? I have to drive relatively close to your place to get to work."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning, about 8 sound good?"

"Alright."

"Ok see you."

"Bye." Danny said and turned back to his paperwork.

Steve walked out of the office and out of the building altogether leaving Danny, Chin and Kono in the building finishing paperwork. Chin and Kono were still in the office when it hit a quarter to three and Danny had to go collect Grace from school. Danny packed up everything and headed over to Chin's office first.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow."

"Alright brah have a good night."

"Will do."

Danny went and said goodbye to Kono making sure she and her cuz didn't stay back too late. Danny proceeded to leave the building and to his car. As soon as Danny picked up Grace they headed on to Danny's apartment. He was glad that it was yesterday when he was shot and not today so Grace wouldn't see and worry. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

Danny had ordered dinner and they had both eaten it while watching a movie that Grace had wanted to watch and she had fallen asleep while watching it. Danny had put her to bed and was cleaning up. Danny was taking the garbage out to the bins that were a few apartments down from his own.

He had just put the garbage in the bin when he heard sounds in the bushes. Danny looked around him and couldn't see anything so he started back to his apartment where his daughter was sleeping, but he hadn't taken two steps when more sounds originated from behind him. Danny turned and instantly found himself on the ground with a wolf standing over him growling. Danny's eyes widened in surprise and fear but made no move to get away since he figured that it would end badly.

Danny stared at the wolf before seeing something out of the corner of his eye and saw someone walk out of the bushes at least dressed in pants. Danny didn't recognise him at all and didn't need to know why they were here. There were half a dozen other wolves standing around behind him.

"Detective Williams I'm the Beta you meet the other night."

"Nice to meet you, where I can understand you."

"Smart ass. Now there are a few things before we let you go. If we were to do anything to you we will be in trouble with Alpha."

"Yes well McGarrett did tell you that I'm under his protection."

"_Alpha_ did say that but you joining him in the new task force is where we draw the line. I'm the Beta so now listen to me. I do not want you to be in this task force so I want you to transfer back to HPD."

"I would love to do that but I can't. I was transferred by the Governor's choice."

The man growled causing the other wolves to growl as well. Danny looked around him and also behind hoping Grace didn't wake and come looking for him because he wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Well than I want you to keep your distance from Alpha as much as possible."

"No promises since he made me his partner. Look if you have a problem with this than ask Steve yourself."

The Beta glared at him and called the wolf off Danny so he sat up keeping his hands visible to them. He didn't have anything on him but he wouldn't have tried anything anyway. He would defend himself if he could but he wasn't sure how Steve would take him shooting his pack members.

"You keep as far away from McGarrett as possible outside of work. You hear me? Otherwise we are going to have big problems."

"I can only turn down McGarrett so much. I won't be able to do it for long before he start questioning everything."

Danny could only watch as the man growled in anger. The wolves did the same and Danny was a little worried that they wouldn't hold up to what Steve had told them.

"You will do it as much as possible." He said sternly.

Danny nodded and watched as all of them backed into the bush and disappeared from sight. Danny took a deep breath and stood up before backing away and hurrying into his apartment and locking the door. He did it calmly and quickly so that it didn't look like he was terrified.

"Danno where were you?"

Danny turned to find his daughter standing there looking at him worried. Danny smiled and double checked the locks before turning to his daughter again.

"I was just taking the rubbish out Monkey."

"Danno you're bleeding."

"What?"

Danny looked over himself and found his arm bleeding, the same place he'd been shot the day before. Danny sighed and looked to Grace who was worried now.

"It's alright Monkey. Why don't you go back to bed now? I'm fine."

"But Danno..."

"Come on, Grace off to bed. It's just a scratch."

"Daddy..."

"Bed now."

Grace looked hesitant and worried before scurrying off to bed. Danny sighed as he walked over and sat on the couch and slid his shirt off his shoulders. The bandage he kept wrapped around it was stained red with his blood. He could only gather that when he was forced to the ground and held there that it pulled some of the stiches. Danny unwrapped the bandage and wince at the sight. The wound was now red and angry and a couple of stiches were pulled out, opening the injury up to bleed. Danny headed into the bathroom and cleaned his arm up before wrapping it in a clean bandage and headed off to bed for the night.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 7

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been over a year since Danny was unwillingly pulled into the Governor's Special Task Force. He'd been through hell and between Steve's complete disregard to proper police procedure and Steve's pack meeting with him every few weeks with reminders, Danny's life had been turned upside down. A couple of times things got heated with the pack and Danny was either bitten or scratched by one of the wolves. Danny was thankful none were deep and he was able to get them treated at the local clinic without too much hassle.

They had finally taken to threatening Danny with his daughter which was the last straw. So Danny was now filling out is transfer papers back to HPD and was going to hand it in at the end of the day before getting ready to pick Grace up on Saturday. Since it was Friday Danny was going to have to leave it on Steve's desk before splitting so he didn't have to stay behind. Danny wasn't one to like people threatening his daughter but because of who these guys were he had no way to protect her. This was the only way to keep her safe.

Danny looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for them all to leave. Steve had decided that unless there was an important case they were on they would finish work at three on a Friday. Seeing as it was almost three, Danny picked up his latest report on their last case along with his transfer papers and slid the transfer underneath the case report so he would be able to get out before he was stopped.

Danny left the office and walked over to Steve's and knocked on the door as he opened it. Steve was on the phone and waved him in. Danny just held up the report and placed it in the 'In Tray' on Steve's desk.

"I'll see you later."

Steve nodded and continued talking on the phone. Danny walked out and took a deep breath when he was not stopped. Danny quickly and calmly moved back to his office and grabbed his things before waving goodbye to Chin and Kono as he left. Danny made it out of the office and to his car. Danny slid in the car and sighed heavily knowing his daughter was now safe.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve had been on the phone with the Governor when Danny had come in with the case paperwork. Steve had enjoyed having Danny around the last year and his wolf's side's lust for him had changed and his wolf's side wanted to mate with him but his human side had come to love Danny. Every time he came into the room his heart skipped a beat and the want to pull Danny into his arms and kiss him was sometimes almost too strong but he had been able to keep himself under control.

Steve hung up and picked up the case file that Danny had dropped off and just before he was about to open it and read it, he noticed another file underneath it that wasn't there before. Steve picked it up and opened it and he almost lost control, as both sides wanted to growl in anger. He was able to keep himself in control thankfully.

Steve quickly scanned the document and saw that it was all filled out all it needed was his signature of approval and it would be done. Steve quickly closed the document and grabbed his things and hurried out the door. He saw Chin and Kono looked surprised and quickly went to follow him.

"Boss where are you going?"

"After Danny."

"Why would you do that?" Chin asked.

"He put in for a transfer."

Steve was already in his truck and pulled out of his parking spot and took off down the road. Chin and Kono looked at each other before heading back inside to finish up and head on home.

"This isn't good." Kono said.

"No it isn't but hopefully everything will work out."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve pulled into his driveway and grabbed the things from the back of the truck and headed on inside. All he wanted to do was go to Danny's place and give him a piece of his mind but he thought of a different way to do it. Steve put the things he purchased away before looking at the time. It was nearly five o'clock and he knew if he left it any longer than he wouldn't be able to get Danny over.

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled Danny's number. He half expected him not to answer or to have his phone turned off but was pleasantly surprised when he actually answer the phone.

_"Hello."_

"Danny."

_"Steve. What's going on? Don't tell me we have a case?"_

"No we don't have a case. Want to come over for beers and watch the game?"

_"Sure. Did you just leave work?"_

"No left a few minutes after you did. Didn't even check the case report you left. I'll deal with it Monday." Steve answered and heard a faint sigh of relief. "So you in?"

_"Yeah alright. Chin and Kono in?"_

"No they had plans already."

_"Alright. I'll be there in ten."_

"See you then."

Steve hung up and grabbed the esky and filled it will ice and beer before taking it out towards where a couple of reclining chairs were set up at the edge of the lawn just before the beach started. Steve then headed back inside and changed out of his work clothes into something more comfortable, consisting of board shorts and singlet. Steve headed back downstairs and turned the TV on and set it to record the game that was on tonight before turning off the sound just as Danny turned up.

As normal Danny just waltzes on inside without knocking. Steve just shook his head and followed after Danny out to the beach. Danny had already opened two beers before he even sat down. Danny handed him a beer before relaxing against the chair. Steve leaned back into his chair and took a mouthful of beer before sighing softly. He wasn't sure how or when it would be best to ask Danny about the transfer. Danny hearing the sigh looked at Steve and saw he was troubled.

"What's going on Steve?" Danny asked and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Steve sat up and put his beer on top of the esky and leaned his elbows on his knees. Danny had a sinking feeling now.

"You put in for a transfer back to HPD." Steve stated.

"Yes."

"Why? Why now all of a sudden? I thought you were happy here. Sure not in the first few months but I thought now that you were happy here."

"Steve it's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it." Steve said.

"Steve I just can't. I best go."

Danny sat the beer down on the esky and headed back off the beach. Steve jumped to his feet and moved in front of Danny.

"Hey wait a minute. Stop. Explain it to me."

"McGarrett just leave it be and get out of my way."

"Not till you explain it to me."

"Well too bad since there is nothing you need to know. What you going to tie me up and not let me to go till I tell you."

"I'm considering it."

Danny sighed and turned around and walked out towards the water with Steve following after him. Steve stood behind him with his arms crossed prepared to catch him if he tries to run. But he knew Danny wouldn't bother trying since Danny knew that he wouldn't get far if he tried.

"Look Steve please just leave it be. I need to do this."

"Well I'm sorry you're transfer is denied."

"You can't keep me there Steve. I'll just quit if I have to. I really didn't want it to come to that."

"Well too bad. I'm not letting you leave without an explanation even then I probably won't accept it anyway so you might as well tell me now and get it over with."

Danny just remained silent and turned to leave again and got stopped by Steve who grabbed his arm. Danny went to sock him in the jaw just to get away but Steve grabbed that arm to stop him and Danny started to struggle with him. Steve saw his only chance to hopefully stop him for leaving and only hoped it would work.

Steve pulled Danny forward and lowered his head down and stole Danny's lips and instantly Danny stilled. Steve slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth. Danny didn't know what to do, he had wanted to do this for a long time but he knew this would be dangerous for him and his daughter but he was more worried about his daughter's safety.

Danny couldn't help but moan and that brought him back to his senses and pulled away quickly. Danny had to still lean into Steve slightly while he caught his breath and stopped feeling like he was going to collapse.

"Steve we can't."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"That's not an answer Danny."

"Steve..."

Danny was cut off when Steve kissed him again. Steve let go of his arms and held on to his waist and pulled him closer. Danny moaned and grabbed hold of his upper arms and held onto him. He wanted this there was no doubt and when he pulled away he gasped for breath before Steve pulled him back in. He didn't want to leave but he didn't have a choice. When Danny pulled away for what seemed like the hundredth time he put his head down onto Steve's shoulder in the hopes he would let him catch his breath.

"Steve I have to leave Five-0." Danny said as Steve wrapped his arms around him.

"Then explain it to me because it doesn't make sense to me. Not unless someone is threatening you." This caused Danny to tense up in his arms. "That's it isn't it. You're being threatened. Who Danny?"

"Steve I can't."

"Danny I can help but you have to tell me. Chin and Kono would help to I'm sure."

"I can't..."

"Danny I'm going to get Chin and Kono over tomorrow, we'll have a barbecue..."

"I have Grace tomorrow I..."

"I haven't finished talking Daniel. We'll have a barbecue, Grace can go swimming. It will be good. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok."

"Ok. Now sit down and finish your beer."

Steve let him go and they sat back down and finished drinking their beer. Steve was trying to figure out who was threatening Danny but nothing came up. He knew Danny would eventually tell him but he didn't want to press it tonight.

"Let's go watch the game." Danny spoke up after a long period of silence between them.

"Alright."

They headed inside with Steve bringing in the esky and sat on the couch. Steve turned up the volume and they relaxed on the couch drinking beer. By the time the game was over it was late and they had probably had one too many beers. Danny was reaching for his phone to call a cab.

"Danny just stay the night. You can sober up and pick Grace up in the morning."

"It's fine."

"Danny I'm serious don't waste your money on a cab. You can stay the night and don't make me handcuff you."

"Fine." Danny huffed.

"Good. I'll make up the spare bed in Mary's old room."

"Steve I'll be fine on the couch down here."

"Either Mary's old room or my room. It's not debatable."

"Your room?" Steve just smirked at Danny which sent shivers down his spine. "Now don't you think that's a little fast? I'm not even sure we are dating." Steve's face fell at that. "Steve I didn't mean it like that. You kissed me out on the beach yes, but you didn't say you wanted to date."

"I didn't want to force you into anything. I wasn't even sure you were interested till you responded. I didn't see any other way to stop you from leaving so I figured that if I couldn't get you to stop leaving than there was nothing holding me back from trying. So what do you say, will you go out with me?"

Danny realised now that he had no choice but to tell him about why he was leaving Five-0 or he had been trying since he wouldn't be able to get out now.

"Steve I can't." Steve's face dropped. "It's not that I don't want to."

"Then what huh?"

"I've been told to stay away from you and to leave Five-0. It's been like this for a while. But they threatened that something would happen to Grace, I just couldn't refuse."

"She ok?" Steve asked worried about the little girl.

He wasn't good with children but he liked Danny's little girl. He would protect like she was his own and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Yeah they haven't touched her, just threatened to."

"Who Danny? Who?"

Danny sighed. "Your pack. The Beta mainly."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 8

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"What?"

Steve sat down beside Danny on the couch. He couldn't believe that his pack would go behind his back like that. He couldn't believe his Beta whom he trusted with his packs welfare when he was off in the Navy, would disobey him. Steve wasn't happy and neither was his wolf side.

Danny sat on the couch after he told Steve who it was and Steve had only said one word to him after that. Danny saw his hands were turning white with how tight he was holding them to try and contain his anger.

"Steve why don't we go upstairs alright?" Danny said and put his hand over one of Steve's.

Danny quickly led Steve upstairs and sat him on the bed before hurrying downstairs and locking up and activating the alarm. Danny headed back upstairs and saw Steve had changed into some loose bottoms and a singlet which allowed his tattoos to be unobstructed. Sitting on the end was another lot of clothes.

"Something for you to change into. Will be more comfortable than what you are wearing now."

Danny nodded and took the clothes before heading into the bathroom connected to the room to change and when Danny did come back out Steve hadn't moved an inch. Danny placed his clothes on the floor near the door and sat down next to Steve on the bed.

"Steve? Look if it was a problem I would have said something."

"No you wouldn't have. You would have kept quiet for Grace's safety. Just like you have done till now. How long?"

"Just over a year."

"Damn it!" Steve stood up and walked around the room. "Why didn't you tell me Danny?"

"Because I didn't think it would get this bad."

"How bad? Danny what have they done? Have they hurt you?" Steve said as he turned to Danny.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes Danny it does. One because I care about you and two it goes against our highest law."

"What do you mean?"

"Attacking humans is an instant removal from the pack. Killing a human is an instant death as it is considered that the wolf has gone rogue. The only time these laws are let slide is if the human is a hunter. Or if the wolf's chosen profession is law enforcement or military and they have to be in human form. Danny these laws have been around for hundreds of years. I need to know have they hurt you while in their wolf form."

"Yes." Danny said with a sigh.

"Damn it." Steve said and his hands were clenched so tightly shut Danny was worried he would cut into his hands with his nails. "Show me." Danny looked ready to refuse. "Danny show me or so help me god I will strip you down if I have to."

Danny removed the t-shirt Steve was lending him and Steve saw a few scars of either bite marks or scratch marks. He didn't see any new ones and he was glad for it. Danny then rolled up his pant leg, as Steve had given him sweat pants, to reveal a rectangular bandage on his upper thigh. Steve was instantly beside him and pulled off the bandage to reveal some scratch marks that were stitched up. Steve growled deeply and backed off before doing something that surprised Danny.

Steve suddenly phased and stood before him growling angrily. The fur on his back was standing on end. Danny could only stare in shock at what had just happened and he wasn't expecting this big of a reaction from him. Danny started to move backwards from him on the bed as Steve moved towards him and jumped up on the end of the bed as Danny fell backwards onto his back on the bed.

Steve leaned down to his leg and sniffed at it before looking up at Danny and then laid on the bed and watched, his fur still on end as he was angry. Steve looked at Danny before looking at his own phone on the bedside table beside him before looking back at Danny. He knew he was scaring Danny a little so he was hoping Danny would call Chin or Kono so they could explain this to him.

Danny looked to where Steve was looking and saw the phone sitting on the table and then back to Steve again. Danny watched as the wolf tilted his head towards the table while looking at him. Danny slowly sat up and moved against the bed head and reached for the phone. Danny quickly dialled Chin's number and hoped that he would answer.

_"What's up brah?"_ Chin answered.

"Chin its Danny."

_"Hey brah what are you doing with the Steve's phone?"_

"Oh um well he can't talk at the moment."

_"Why? Something happen?"_

"You could say that. He's um what did you guys call it, phased?"

_"Ok. Am I on speaker?"_

"You are now."

_"Steve."_ Steve barked and growled at the phone. _"Ok. Danny don't worry it shouldn't last long. Once he calms down he should be able to phase back. So what caused this?"_

"He was upset and suddenly bam he's like he is now."

_"Upset? Sad?"_

"No."

_"Angry?"_

"More like pissed off. Majorly pissed off."

_"What caused that?"_

"Well um... You know what let us tell you tomorrow at lunch."

Danny looked at Steve who was watching him from his head on legs. Danny sat back having turned the phone off speaker but he was sure Steve probably still hear everything.

_"Alright, you going to be ok brah?"_

"Yeah. I'm alright."

_"Do you need company? I know over a year ago you weren't comfortable when he was like this."_

"No I think I'll be fine."

_"Alright brah. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

Steve looked at Danny before standing up and moving closer and laid his head down on Danny's legs and looked up at him. Danny looked a little hesitant but laid his hand on Steve's head and scratched behind his ear. Steve leaned his head in to his hand and gave a soft growl. Danny chuckled and stopped making Steve whine.

"Like that?"

Steve pressed his head more into Danny's hand in hopes that he would continue. Danny started to scratch again and took a closer look at Steve in the state he was in now. Looking at him now he didn't look all that dangerous but he knew that could change in an instant. After a few minutes Danny stopped scratching his ear and went to running his hand over Steve's furred back.

Steve stood up about five minutes later and jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Danny wasn't sure what was going on but a couple of minutes later Steve came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Danny couldn't help that his eyes moved up and down Steve's body. Steve smirked seeing Danny looking him up and down and knew that would happen a lot.

"Sorry about that."

"You want to explain it to me."

"I will." Steve said as he grabbed some new clothes and went back to the bathroom to get changed.

When he came out he quickly picked up the ripped clothes that were on the floor before sitting down on the bed beside Danny who was sitting on the far side leaning back against the bed head. Danny looked at Steve as he looked to Danny.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about with what just happened."

"It's quite simple actually. If for some reason our emotions get to strong, so anger or sadness for example we phase. It's not all the time. But with what's been happening to you and the attacks and seeing the fresh one I couldn't stop it from happening." Steve said as he put his hand on Danny's leg near the scratch marks. "Sorry I scared you."

"No it's alright Steve it wasn't as bad as before I met you."

"Yeah I could hear your heart beat when you saved me. My heart sank when I heard how fast it was going and the fear that was radiating off you."

"Wow. Hold up a minute. What do you mean 'your heart sank'?"

"Danny I started to fall in love with you the minute I opened my eyes and you were unchaining me. My wolf side was the same."

"Huh?"

"Danny you know how normal wolves mate for life?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's the same with werewolves. We mate for life."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"Nothing for now. We date and see how it goes. I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want."

"Steve I like you. Why do you think I stuck around as long as I did? If I didn't I wouldn't have put up with the pack's harassment for so long and would be back at HPD regardless of anything you did. Even kissing me."

"Danny I'm sorry about what's happened."

"Steve it's not your fault they didn't listen to you."

"I know but..."

"Steve don't."

Steve sighed and looked back down at where Danny had been injured.

"Show me again." Steve said and Danny looked at him unsure.

"You not going to phase again are you? I can't talk to you when you are like that."

"No I should be alright. I'm still angry but I should be alright."

Danny sighed and pulled the pant leg up again and removed the bandage and watched as Steve looked at it carefully. The marks were slightly red around the edges but wasn't any worse than when he received it.

"It's all good Steve it will heal."

Steve sighed and backed off when Danny put the bandage back on and his pant leg down. Danny smiled and looked back at him and saw that Steve wasn't looking at him.

"Steve?"

"You still haven't answered me."

"Answered what?"

"If you will go out with me."

"Steve I can't. I can't risk Grace's life."

"I'm going to be dealing with this Sunday. You and Grace will be safe."

"Steve."

"Danny nothing will happen to either of you. Grace and you can stay the night of the barbecue then the afternoon after the barbecue you drop Grace home, I will take you with Chin and Kono to meet the pack and we will sort this out once and for all."

Danny looked torn between saying yes and no. Steve leaned in closer and kissed him again and wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. Danny moaned and held onto Steve's arms kissing him back. When they pulled away to breath Steve kept him close.

"Don't tell me you don't want it." Steve said softly.

"Unfortunately I can't. You know this won't stay quiet for long." Steve chuckled at this and kissed him again. "Besides nothing will stop it." Danny said when they broke away again. "We should get some sleep. It's already past midnight and I have to pick up Grace at eight."

"Alright. Can't promise I won't try this again tomorrow."

Danny chuckled and laid down next to Steve with the light being turned off before they headed off to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_Italics for other person on the other end of phone._

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 9

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

During the night Danny woke to something unfamiliar wrapped up around him. Steve was once again wrapped around him and seemed quite content where he was. Danny couldn't help but smile as Steve was relaxed and his features weren't tight and hidden like they normally were, they were peaceful. Danny settled back down on the bed and went back to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When Danny woke again it was 7am and sat up to find Steve's side of the bed empty and cold. Danny slipped out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The coffee maker was set up and was making a pot as he was walking downstairs. Danny wandered over to the windows and saw a figure coming in, but was still a bit of a distance out. Danny looked back to see the coffee had finished brewing, so he decided to grab a cup for himself and Steve and meet him out of the beach.

When Danny got to the chairs Steve was almost to the beach and most likely didn't know Danny was on the beach. Danny sat Steve's coffee on the small table between the chairs and sat down on the one that didn't have a towel on it. When Steve got to the beach and stood up he was surprised to see Danny there and at the time it was as well. Danny wasn't surprised that once again Steve was shirtless, it just gave him something nice to look at. Steve walked up the beach and grabbed the towel.

"Morning." Steve greeted him. "You're up early."

"Me up early? Look at you. What time were you up?"

"Five."

Danny just stared at him like he had grown two heads before shaking his head. He didn't understand the need to be up that early but didn't answer him.

"Thanks for the coffee. What time do you have to pick up Grace?"

"Eight so I'll leave fifteen minutes before then."

"Alright. Lunch is set for 12 so take the morning to spend time with Grace then meet up here."

"Alright. Well I better go get cleaned up and pick up Grace."

"I would say you're welcome to join me but I would be going too fast."

"Just a little Steve." Danny said.

"Use the bathroom downstairs and I'll see you in a few."

Danny nodded and watched as Steve took the coffee and headed inside. Danny looked back out at the water and even though he told everyone quite profusely that he hated the island and ocean he didn't really hate them that much anymore. He had come to like both a little more, having Grace here and now Steve, he figured he could give his hatred for those two things a bit of a pass because it gave him Grace and Steve. Danny drained the last of his coffee and headed inside to get ready for the day.

When Danny finished getting ready he walked into the kitchen to find Steve making breakfast. Danny grabbed another cup of coffee and filled Steve's empty cup up as well. Danny grabbed out some plates and set them on the table as the toast was finished and then the eggs and bacon were ready and Steve placed them on the plates and they sat down to eat.

"So want me to bring anything? Drinks?"

"No I got it. Anything new that Grace likes drinking and I'll grab it while at the shops. You are meant to be spending the day with Grace. Not shopping."

Danny sighed and gave Steve the name of the drinks Grace liked before he continued eating. They finished eating and when it was time for Danny to go. Danny grabbed his keys and wallet and headed with Steve out the door.

"Oh why don't you grabbed some spare clothes and stay the night. I'll make up the spare rooms for you and Grace. Before you say anything I don't want you at your apartment in case the pack comes back. Don't argue with me Danny I don't want you hurt again."

"Alright you realise I have to tell Grace about us."

"I know and I don't mind." Steve told him and Danny nodded. "Oh and don't make plans for Sunday night, you'll be staying here with me but in the evening we'll be going to meet the pack and sort everything out."

"Is it a safe idea for me to even go?"

"Chin and Kono will be there as well, I'm bringing them into the pack."

"I trust you but realise that I'm not sure that this is a good idea."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen."

Danny nodded and Steve stepped closer and put his arms around Danny's waist and held him close before tilting his head and kissing him. Danny wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back and after the need to breath became an issue Danny pulled away.

"I should probably go before I'm late."

Steve nodded and quickly stole another kiss before stepping away. Danny smiled before climbing in his car and driving off. For the first time in a long time he felt content and the last time he felt like that was when he was happy with Rachel in their marriage.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny finally pulled into the driveway of Rachel and her husband Stan's house to see Grace waiting on the front step for him. Danny stopped the car and climbed out as Grace ran towards him. Grace hugged him tightly when he got down to her level.

"Hey Monkey. How you doing? Ready for our weekend?" Grace nodded vigorously. "Well the weekend is going to be busy."

"Daniel I want to talk with you." Rachel said from the front door.

"Monkey why don't you say goodbye to your mum and go wait in the car for me."

"Ok Danno."

Grace ran back over to her mum and gave her mum a hug before racing over to the Camaro and buckling herself in the back seat. Danny turned to Rachel who was standing at the top of the steps with her arms crossed.

"Busy weekend. I hope nothing to do with work."

"No Steve's invited the team over for lunch and dinner this afternoon. I have plans for Grace and us this morning and tomorrow."

"Really on the weekend you have Grace." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

"He enjoys Grace's company Rachel. He asked me before deciding it for this weekend. I'm sure Grace will have a lot of fun. Steve has his own private beach so she can go swimming and build sand castles."

"Well I still think it's not fair."

"Grace enjoys her time with my team. They are part of her family Rachel as they and her are a part of mine. Now if you don't mind we have to go as we have a busy day ahead of us."

Danny picked up Grace's bags and set them in the back of the Camaro and drove off. Danny wasn't happy that Rachel had killed his peaceful mood and didn't approve that the weekend he had Grace he was still spending it with his team.

"What are we going to do today Danno?"

"Well this afternoon your Uncle Steve has invited us over for lunch and dinner. What do you think about that? Sound good?"

"Yeah! He has a private beach it's so cool."

"Well I'm glad you approve. We'll be spending the night there as well so I have to quickly go grab some clothes and then we can do whatever you want till lunch time. How's that sound, good?"

Grace nodded and started to go off and talk about her week. Danny smiled as he questioned her on things before he got to his apartment. Danny let Grace out of the car and let her inside the small apartment and set the TV up for her to watch. Danny went into the small bedroom and packed a bag and took it to the car leaving Grace in the apartment since he had a couple of other things he needed to do before they headed off.

Danny had just put the bag in the trunk when he was knocked to the floor and he didn't have the chance to make a sound. A wolf was once again on top of him holding him down with another couple standing beside it. The Beta was once again in human form standing not far away.

"So detective where were you last night? I came by to talk with you."

"I had a few things to finish up at the office along with the transfer back to HPD. I ended up sleeping there."

The beta frowned but nodded anyway. The wolf holding him down let him up and Danny sat up leaning against the car. His leg was throbbing now and he hoped that none of the stitches pulled.

"Look my little girl is just inside. I don't want to worry her. The transfer is done. I'll be back at HPD on Monday."

"Very good, detective. I'm glad we are on the same page. Let's go." The wolf quickly darted into the bushes while the Beta stayed behind. "I will still be keeping an eye on you detective."

The man then turned and disappeared into the bushes with the others. Danny stood up slowly and closed the trunk of the car and headed inside with a slight limp. Danny went back into the bedroom and closed the door and changed his clothes and took a look at his leg. A couple of stitches had pulled and there was a little bit of blood seeping out so Danny changed the bandage and got dressed.

"Alright Grace ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"What are we waiting for let's go."

Danny led Grace out of the apartment and locked the door as Grace climbed into the car. Danny quickly pulled out his phone and dialled Steve's number. He knew Steve would want to know about this.

_"Danny I thought I said to spend time with Grace?"_ Was the first thing Steve said when he answered the phone.

"We are just about to. Steve I was packing some stuff from my apartment when the pack came back."

_"Shit! Danny are you ok?" _ Steve's voice was worried.

"I'm alright. Just a couple of pulled stitches. I think they were coming to make sure I had transferred out of Five-0."

_"What did you tell them?"_

"That I did."

_"Alright Danny. What are you doing with Grace this morning?"_

"Don't know yet."

_"Alright. Just be careful ok."_

"Always am."

_"I'll see you in a couple of hours."_

"Yeah see you than Steve."

Danny hung up as he got in the car and drove off. Grace was looking concerned at him.

"Danno are you ok?"

"Yeah Monkey just talking to Uncle Steve about something."

"You're not going to work are you?"

"No no. I'm not going to work. So what do you want to do?" Grace shrugged her shoulders. "What's this? Huh?" Half copying Grace's shrug of her shoulders. "What do you want to do? You have free choice on what you want to do up till lunch time." Grace just shrugged again and Danny gave her a light glare in the rear-view mirror making her smile sweetly. "How about I just drive down the main road and you point out if you want to stop?"

"Yeah."

Danny smiled and focus on the road as Grace started talking again about her week.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 10

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The morning passed quickly and soon it was midday and Danny and Grace soon found themselves at Steve's place. Danny saw Chin's motorcycle and Kono car were already in the driveway when they pulled up beside Steve's truck. Danny climbed out with Grace who instantly saw Steve leaving the front door, dressed in a pair of black board shorts and a Navy singlet, and ran over.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hi Gracie." Steve said as he bent down and gave her a big hug and stood up with her in his arms. "You ready to go swimming?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's good."

Danny chuckled and grabbed the bags from the back of the car as Steve let Grace down where she took off inside to go see Aunty Kono and Uncle Chin. Steve watched as she left before turning to Danny who was standing in front of him.

"Hey how was your morning after the phone call?"

"Good we drove down the main street before she found something she wanted to do. She had no idea what she wanted to do for the day. I think she just wanted to come over straight away."

Steve chuckled and moved in closer to Danny so they weren't over heard. Danny frowned when Steve got closer.

"Did you tell Grace?"

"No not yet I thought it might be better with you there."

"Really? Danny I thought it might be better if it was just you."

"No Steve it would be better with both of us. I'm sure she won't mind. She loves hanging out with you, Chin and Kono. So I doubt she'll have a problem with it. Rachel on the other hand, I don't know."

"Well do you want to tell her now before she finds out by accident?" Steve asked.

"Yeah and then we'll tell Kono and Chin." Danny said. "If you want to."

"I think we will. I doubt Grace would be able to keep quiet."

"You are probably right." Danny chuckled.

"Shall we call Grace out here before going in?"

"Yeah we should."

Steve smirked and stepped closer to Danny and quickly stole a kiss before pulling away with a smirk. Hearing footsteps running through the house to the front door Steve turned to see Grace just exiting the house.

"Come on Danno, Uncle Steve."

"Grace, can you come down here for a minute?"

"But Daddy."

"Now Grace. We'll be go inside in a second. But there is something we need to tell you."

Grace trudged down the stairs with a pout on her face, making Steve smile slightly knowing Danny would cave under her pout. Grace stood next to her father and he got down to her level.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Grace there is something important I need to tell you." Grace looked a little worried. "Uncle Steve and I are together. Do you understand?"

"Like mum and Step-Stan?"

"Sort of. We have only been together for a short while. You ok with that?"

"Yeah!" Grace said and hugged Danno. "Is that why we are staying here tonight? Are you living with Uncle Steve?"

"Uh... no Grace, tonight is like a sleep over." Steve said as he knelt down beside Danny.

"Cool." Grace said with a smile. "Can we go swimming Uncle Steve?"

"Sure let's put your stuff in Mary's old room and you can get changed."

Grace nodded and Steve scooped her up and headed on inside with Danny following after them. Steve led her upstairs to Mary's old room. Steve set her down and smiled as she looked around the room. Danny set down Grace's bag and she quickly started to go through it.

"We'll let you get changed Grace and then you can head outside. We'll be down shortly just don't go in the water till I'm out there."

"Ok Danno."

Steve and Danny left the room and Steve led him down to his room and they went inside and closed the door. Steve turned to Danny who was setting his bag down on the floor.

"Show me the wound."

"Steve its fine."

"Danny show me."

Danny sighed and undid his pants and slid them down his legs and sat down on the bed and pulled the bandage off. Steve knelt down in front of him and took a close look at the pulled stitches and wasn't happy about it.

"Steve its fine. Let me get changed and I'll meet you all down there."

"Swimming?"

"No I don't think so and if I did I'll most likely get this infected so no I'm not swimming."

"Good."

"Now leave so I can change."

Steve smirked before walking out of the room and downstairs. Danny grabbed his bag and pulled out some board shorts and shirt. Danny grabbed the towel from his bag and went into Grace's room and checked she had grabbed her towel to find it still in her bag. Danny grabbed the towel and sunscreen that was in there and headed on downstairs.

When he exited the house Chin and Kono were already down on the beach with Grace and were getting ready to go in the water. Grace saw Danny come out and ran over and grabbed his arm dragging him to the water.

"Come on Danno come swimming."

"Grace settle down a little. Got sunscreen on?" Grace had the decency to look guilty. "Well let's get some sunscreen on you then you can go swimming. I'm not going in today Grace."

"But Danno."

"I'll help you make a sand castle after lunch ok. I'm sure SuperSEAL will go swimming with you later as well."

Grace nodded and Danny sat down and pulled her in closer and started to put sunscreen on. Once she was done he turned her around and gave her a little push and she bolted down to the water with Chin and Kono. Steve came over from where he was setting up the barbeque and sat down beside him.

"Here." Steve said as he handed him a beer.

"Thanks."

"SuperSEAL?"

"Grace came up with it a little while ago. Haven't had a chance to use it yet." Danny said with a smile.

"When should we tell Chin and Kono?" Steve asked.

"After lunch?"

"Good idea. Grace can build sandcastles and we'll also talk about everything else at the same time when she is not listening."

"Yeah she's bad for listening when she isn't meant to."

"Just like her dad."

"Hey!" Steve laughed as he got wacked in the arm. "So why are you going sleeveless?"

"What? I thought you liked to see my tattoos?" Steve said pretending to be hurt.

"I... why you... grrr."

"Relax Danno. I was joking. I was doing some stuff earlier and didn't have time to change my shirt. If you like I'll go get changed now."

"No its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides you are right."

Steve smirked and looked towards the water with Danny when they heard shrieking and saw Grace getting splashed by Kono and Chin. Grace tried to splash back as well but wasn't succeeding.

"Uncle Steve help me!" She cried out and laughed.

Steve chuckled and looked at Danny, while taking his shirt off. "You going to be alright out here?"

"Yeah go save my daughter."

"Yes Sir."

Danny laughed and watched as Steve moved in beside Grace and started splashing back with Grace's help and were slowly starting to win again Chin and Kono. Danny chuckled and leaned back in the chair and watched as his team and daughter played in the surf.

After an hour they all climbed out of the water and Grace ran over and took her towel from Danny and started to dry off before she sat down on the end of the chair. Danny sat up and put his legs on either side and dragged Grace back towards him. He grabbed her towel and started to rub her hair down so that it wasn't sopping wet. Grace was squirming in his seat as he did so.

"Grace why are you squirming?"

"I want to build a sandcastle."

"Well you can sit still so I can put more sunscreen on you and lunch will be ready shortly so you can wait. We'll build sandcastles after lunch so that you have time to let your food settle before going back into the water."

"Besides Grace, lunch is just about ready." Steve said.

Chin and Kono helped Steve move the food over to the table and chairs that were set up under the trees over one side of the yard. Danny nudged Grace gently before getting up as well and walking towards the table. There was a wide range of food set out on the table that would probably not get finished and would be leftovers.

When lunch was over Grace raced back down into the sand and started on her sandcastle. Danny promised to be down to help shortly after he finished his lunch and then made his way over. Steve Kono and Chin sat back and watched the father and daughter build sandcastles together. Danny and Grace spent half an hour building sandcastle before Steve called Danny over.

"Grace you stay here and continue building. Uncle Steve, Chin, Kono and I need to talk for a little bit."

"Not work. Danno it's the weekend."

Steve walked over. "It's not work Gracie, Danno and I are going to tell Chin and Kono that we are together. Once we are done talking I'll come help you ok? Maybe after I'll help Kono teach you to surf. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"Alright. Stay out of the water." Danny said as Steve helped him up.

Danny and Steve were a good distance from Grace before Steve turned to Danny. He noticed he was limping and was a little concerned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just my knee."

"Alright maybe you should sit on the sand anymore."

"It will be fine. It's not like I do it all the time."

"Ok. We'll let's tell Chin and Kono and then we'll talk about what's been happening." Danny sighed and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Kono's going to tear me a new one I bet."

"I'll protect you." Steve said with a chuckle.

"So what's going on you two?" Chin asked. "I know you said there was something that needed to be discussed."

"Well first off Steve and I are dating." Danny said with a blush.

"Aww about time." Kono said.

"Excuse me."

"Come on Danny it was totally obvious."

"She's right." Chin said.

"Well I'm guessing you two don't have a problem with it."

"Nope." Kono said with a smile.

"No." Steve smiled and looked at Danny who was still fighting away a blush. "So I'm guessing that was one thing, what's the other?" Chin asked.

Steve this time sighed and looked at Danny who was now looking towards Grace in a vain attempt to pretend he didn't hear the change of subject.

"The pack has been threatening and hurting Danny."

"What!"

"Why?"

"Because they want him to stay away from me. They threatened Grace and told Danny to transfer back to HPD and they wouldn't go after Grace. Obviously Danny put the transfer in yesterday. Which by the way will be ripped up and tossed in the trash on Monday."

"Danny why didn't you come to us?"

"You and Kono weren't part of the pack and I knew they probably give you two a hard time. Besides I thought it was under control."

"Yeah sure till they started attacking you." Steve said, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Attacking you?" Chin said.

"Yeah, look I would show you but Grace is here and I don't want her to know."

"So what are you planning to do boss?" Kono asked.

"I would like you three to join me tomorrow night. I'm holding a pack meeting. I will deal with the ones that were attacking Danny and deal with my Beta who was the one that started all of this. Chin or Kono I would like one of you to be my new Beta."

"Boss don't you think that will upset the pack."

"Possibly but since they haven't listened to me I have no choice. I need someone I can trust to look after them if something happens."

"I think Chin should do it."

"Why me cuz?"

"You're older than me. More experience and besides a Beta needs to train the ones under them so you would have the experience to do so."

"What do you say Chin?" Steve asked.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'm making it clear that you two are part of the pack and that they have to listen to you, Chin. Most shouldn't have a problem with it I hope."

"What are you going to do to the ones that are hurting Danny?" Kono asked.

"I'm not sure. The Beta I'm close to deciding to cast him out, the others I don't know yet."

"Is it possible they did it in fear of the Beta?"

"Possible and that's what I intend to find out. If so they will all be cast back to Omega and will stay there till I decide otherwise."

"I'm confused."

"It's the pack's social ladder, Danny. Omega's are at the bottom of the pack and will watch the pups on hunts."

"Ok. Well I'm going back to Grace now that we have talked."

Danny went to turn around when a breeze swept through and the other three at the table froze. Danny looked at them confused. Steve quickly turned towards the water to see Grace staring at something in fear that they couldn't see yet.

"Grace!" Steve called out and started down to her and Danny turned quickly to his daughter.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_Previously:_ Danny went to turn around when a breeze swept through and the other three at the table froze. Danny looked at them confused. Steve quickly turned towards the water to see Grace staring at something in fear that they couldn't see yet.

"Grace!" Steve called out and started down to her and Danny turned quickly to his daughter.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 11

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve saw a wolf who he recognised running towards her and Steve quickly phased as he lunged at the wolf and put himself between Grace and the wolf. Steve knocked the wolf to the ground and turned to Grace who was staring at him in fear. Steve nudged her up the beach towards Danny and Kono who came running down and Chin who was also in his wolf form in case he needed to help. Grace turned and bolted away and Steve watched as she reached Danny with no problems and as Danny tried to comfort her, Danny was watching him.

"Steve look out!"

Steve turned around but wasn't quick enough and was bitten in the side making him let out a yelp of pain before growling and rolled his body so that he landed on top of the other wolf making it let go. Steve stood up and look around to see two other wolves with the Beta, with whom he was fighting, and recognised who they were. Chin had put himself in between the two wolves and Danny, Kono and Grace.

Steve ran over and stood in front of all of them and growled at the two in front of him. They were Delta's, Beta's in training under the current Beta. Steve knew now that they probably only doing this in fear of the Beta.

**"That is enough. Stand down or I will cast you from the pack."** Steve said, his body hunched ready to attack if needed.

**"We can't, the Beta."**

**"I am the Alpha, you report to me and if I am unavailable then you report to the Beta." **The two wolves laid down on the ground in defeat. **"Chin watch them. They move an inch then you may deal with them."**

**"Sure Steve."**

Steve turned to the Beta who was looking raging mad. Steve hadn't lost sight of him the entire time he was talking and knew the Beta was looking for a window to attack Danny or Grace. Steve started his way down the beach towards him.

**"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"** Steve growled out.

**"What am I doing? What are you doing? Dating a human. They are unworthy of your affection. You need someone who is strong, who can lead the pack in your absence."**

As soon as he said that Steve realise what was going on. The Beta, he remember, always wanted his time and attention. It made sense to him now that the Beta wanted to be his mate and wasn't going to stop at anything to get what he wanted.

**"You are out of line. I decide who I mate with, not you. If and I say **_**if**_** I decide to mate with a human it is no one's business but mine and my mate's."**

**"You should be mating with a pure blood not a human. I was doing it for your own good. "**

**"Attacking humans. You know that law. I have kept it enforced since my parents died. You will do as I say from now on."**

**"Not till I get rid of this human."**

The Beta moved to get past Steve but Steve blocked him and went into attack him. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to the ground before letting go and backing away. He could hear Grace crying behind him and knew he needed this to end. His side was hurting and was starting to get a little worse. He knew it wasn't serious but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**"Stop now."** Steve said as he put his paw down on his neck. **"I will let you up and you can leave. There is a meeting going to be held tomorrow night. Be there."**

Steve growled low before stepping away. The Beta slowly climbed to his feet and back away before disappearing back the way he came. Steve turned to the two who were still cowering on the ground in front of Chin.

**"You two will also be there tomorrow night otherwise the consequences will be much worse. Get out of here!"**

**"Yes Alpha!"** They said hurriedly before bolting.

Steve turned to Kono who knelt down beside him looking at the wound. Steve yelped as she pressed too much before moving away and over towards Danny and Grace. His movements were a little more sluggish now and he could tell Grace was scared still. Danny was trying his best to calm her and he held out his hand closest to Steve. Steve stepped up next to him and let the hand rest on the top of his head.

"It's alright Grace. It's Uncle Steve." Danny said to her.

**"Kono can you get me a towel and retrieve some board shorts for me in my room."**

"Sure. I'll grab Chin's from the car as well." She said as she quickly did as asked and headed inside with Chin behind her.

Steve nodded before laying down on the ground and looked down at his side. It was still bleeding a little. Danny took the towel Kono had passed him before leaving and laid it down over the lower half of his body so that he could change back. Steve groaned in pain and curled his body around as he phased back.

"Steve you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Really you're good? You're side is bleeding and you say you're good." Danny said as he started to go off into a rant as he helped Steve stand up and keep the towel wrapped around his waist. "You really need some help you know."

"Danny I'll be fine."

"Uncle Steve?" Grace said timidly as she looked at him.

"Hey Gracie are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" Steve said as Danny helped him into a chair.

"No."

"That's good."

She slowly walked closer and stood next to Danny who was kneeling beside him looking at the injury. Steve grabbed his hands and gave a squeeze as Kono and Chin came outside. Chin was dressed now in another set of board shorts and shirt and Kono was carrying a first aid kit and pair of board shorts. Danny helped Steve to stand up while Kono handed Danny the shorts and then turned Grace away while Chin and Danny helped Steve into some clothes.

They sat Steve down on the chair and Kono then came over with the first aid kit. Steve kept quiet and still as she cleaned and wrapped a bandage around his chest and sides but as she did all of that he wasn't able to keep his feature under control. It stung and hurt a lot and he just wanted to lie still so that the pain would go away.

"Alright all done boss. Grace want to do some more surf practice?" She asked.

She was hoping to distract Grace from what she saw just before. Danny quickly nudged Steve and nodded to Grace that they needed to talk to her before that. Steve nodded to say he understood what they needed to do before she went off to the water.

"Actually Grace can I talk to you before you go surfing?" Steve asked so that she didn't get too scared.

Grace looked to her father who nodded at her gently before she looked to Steve and nodded a little. Steve sat up a little more and looked at Kono and Chin and they got the message.

"We'll set up everything and wait for you down at the water's edge for you Grace." Chin told her before they moved away.

Grace shuffled a little closer to the chair but stayed out of arms reach. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she was still scared. Danny moved closer to her and nudged her over to the chair and sat on the end of it, Steve had sat up with his legs on one side, so he could sit with Grace parked on his lap.

"Do you know what I need to talk to you about?"

Grace nodded her head. "About what happened just before?"

"Yes. Grace I would never hurt you ok? Even Danny." She nodded. "But I do need to stress that no one can know what myself, Chin and Kono are ok? It will not end well for any of us."

"Why?" She asked and Steve looked to Danny unsure if he should lie or not.

"Because Monkey, people, bad people, will come to hurt them."

"Hurt you?" Grace looked to Steve in fear.

"Yes. So you can't tell anyone not even your mum ok. You can talk to Danny, Chin, Kono and myself if you have questions but make sure you tell us what you want to talk about before asking questions. We have to make sure no one over hears us."

"Ok. What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf." Grace seemed and looked calmer now. "Now Chin and Kono are to ok? Why don't you go practice your surfing and maybe next week once this heals some I'll help you and maybe we can get Danno in the water. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"You turning my daughter against me Steven?"

"Of course not Daniel. But we need to get you swimming."

Danny glared at him making Steve smirk and Grace giggle. She quickly hugged Danny and climbed off his lap and stepped closer to Steve and looked hesitant.

"Danno always gave me hugs when I was hurting or sick and I felt better." She said as she looked unsure if she would hurt him or not.

"Well I think that would help me feel better."

Grace inched in closer but wasn't sure. Steve held out his hand and pulled her closer and lifted her onto his knees. Grace carefully wrapped her arms his neck and hugged him carefully. Steve hugged her back and did start to feel better.

"You're right I do feel better. Thankyou Gracie. Go on now."

She smiled and Steve lifted her back onto the ground and she hurried down to the beach with Kono and Chin. Danny smiled as he watched her race down to the water before looking to Steve.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'll be alright in a couple of days. It will be all gone. She going to be alright? I didn't scare her with what I said?"

"Yeah she'll be alright. I don't think so, she understands. I will have a talk with her later tonight to make sure."

"Ok."

"Hey she's a smart girl if we lied she would have known."

"Just like her father."

Steve moved slightly and groaned in pain as he pulled the wound slightly. Danny stood up and moved closer before he was pulled down to sit beside him. Steve had moved over and laid back on the lounge chair and pulled Danny down on his uninjured side.

"Ok I don't think this is a good idea. You were only just injured not too long ago."

"Danny it's my other side. Besides Grace said your hugs made her feel better and hers made me feel better so I wanted to see if what she said about yours were true."

"You're just a big softie you know that right?"

"Don't know what you are talking about."

Danny chuckled and settled down on the chair. Steve had his arm around Danny's shoulder with Danny's head on Steve's shoulder and then sat up slightly to look at him as he had a thought.

"Is this going to hold us both?"

"What are you trying to say Danny?"

"Just that our combined weight might not be good."

"Its fine Danny it will hold."

"How do you know?" Danny challenged making Steve hesitate. "Steve?"

"Danny I had myself and Catherine in this before. It will hold."

"No offense Steve but both of us are heavier than you and Catherine."

"That's true. But it will hold."

Danny shook his head before relaxing against him again. Steve hugged him close against him as he could and Danny watched Grace in the surf with Chin and Kono. Danny felt Steve's breathing even out and Danny looked up and saw that Steve's eyes were closed and looked like he had fallen asleep. Danny looked down at his side making sure that he wasn't still bleeding before looking back out at the water.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 12

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny was resting his eyes when he heard giggling from Grace and opened them to see them all standing by. Danny smiled at Grace before looking to Steve who had his head faced into Danny's hair. Danny chuckled at this before looking to Grace and waving her over. Grace hurried over and Danny waved his hand at her to bring her head down to his level so he could whisper to her.

"Grab my phone off the table and get Aunty Kono to take a photo for me."

Grace gave Danny a big smile before running over and picking up his phone and handing it to Kono and whispered what Danny wanted. Danny had been looking back at Steve slightly before he even realised the picture was taking. When Danny heard the picture was taken Danny jumped but not at the photo that was taken.

"You realise that I will delete that right?" A muffled voice said.

"You know you could have easily said you were awake."

"Yeah but I was comfortable."

Steve lifted his head from where it was sitting and looked down at Danny before looking at Grace who was standing beside them with a smile on her face and the phone in hand. Steve held his hand out to her and she looked at it before giving him a small glare.

"You are not allowed to delete this Uncle Steve."

"I promise Gracie."

She nodded and handed the phone to Steve who transferred it to his other hand and took Grace's hand and pulled her closer so she could sit on his lap. She didn't look convince till Steve patted his leg and she carefully climbed on.

"What do you think Danno?" Steve said as he showed Danny the photo.

"I like it. Now give me my phone so I can email to myself in case you decide to delete it."

"I promised Grace I wouldn't Danny."

Danny still took his phone from Steve and emailed it to himself.

"Danno can I have a copy?" Grace asked.

"Sure... There we go. Sent to your phone Monkey."

"Thanks Danno."

"Well I better get dinner on. It's getting late." Steve said as he looked at the time.

It had already hit six which meant he had slept for at least a couple of hours. Grace quickly climbed off his lap before Danny moved to sit up so he moved off Steve and climbed to his feet and stretched. Steve slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with a slight groan.

"Steve maybe you should just rest."

"It's alright Danny I'm just stiff. It's already healing. You forget that I do heal quick."

"Fine but I'm watching you and if I feel that you need to sit down I will handcuff you to the lounge chair if I must."

"I'll stay and watch Uncle Steve, Danno. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself more."

"I'm sure you will. If he does come get me and then I'll handcuff him."

Grace smiled and nodded making them both smile. Grace quickly went to grab her towel to dry off a little more before she followed after Steve over to the barbeque and she dragged a chair over for him and then one for herself. Grace sat down and started talking about what they might do tomorrow.

"Uncle Steve when can we go swimming?"

"The next weekend Danno has you for or if during the week you come over with Danno than we can."

"Uncle Steve what's it like to be a wolf?"

Steve looked down at Grace from where he was cooking up some steaks on the grill in surprise. Grace was just sitting there with a curious look on her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just interested I guess. I think it would be cool."

"It is. It's different from how we are now. When as a wolf we feel free, as if nothing can hold us back." Grace just stared at him intently. "That good enough?" Steve asked, unsure if he answered that enough.

Grace nodded and looked around the backyard. Grace liked it here. It had a big yard that went down onto the private beach. It was nice to be able to swim privately on the beach and not with a whole lot of tourists.

"So is he behaving Monkey?"

"Yes Danno, Uncle Steve is behaving."

"That's good. Maybe I should have you watch him all the time so than he'll behave."

"Hey!" Steve said as he turned to Danny with his arms crossed. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you tend to not listen to rules."

"Rules are important Uncle Steve." Grace said.

"I know that Grace." Steve said as he smiled at her.

"But he still doesn't follow them." Danny said.

"Uncle Steve you should follow the rules." Grace said.

"I'll try to follow them from now on. How's that?"

Grace nodded as Steve turned the food over on the barbeque before sitting down. Danny picked Grace up off the chair and then sat down and sat her on his lap. He made careful to put her on his lap carefully and as much pressure of the wound there.

"Danno you ok?" Grace asked.

"I'm alright Grace. Why do you ask?"

"You winced when you sat me on your lap."

"I'm alright Grace don't worry. My knee is just giving me a little grief. I'm alright."

Grace nodded slightly still looking worried. Steve looked to Danny and knew he was lying and that it wasn't his knee that was sore, it was his wound that was giving him the grief. Steve stood up, wincing in pain and checked the steak before pulling them off the barbeque and walking over to the table just as Kono and Chin came out of the house with the additional food. Grace and Danny moved the chairs back over and they all sat down to enjoy dinner.

After dinner they all helped clean up before Chin and Kono decided it was getting late and called it a night. They were saying goodnight on the front porch with Grace slowly starting to fall asleep standing on her feet.

"We will meet you here tomorrow afternoon and all go together?" Chin asked.

"Yes that would be best I think." Steve said.

"Alright what time?" Kono asked.

"Say about 4:30. I set the meet for 5."

"Alright we will meet you here than." Chin said.

They said goodnight and then headed back inside once Chin and Kono left . Grace looked to Danno as he ushered her upstairs. He sent her into the shower to clean off and headed into Steve's bedroom and looked at him as he took his shirt off. He was in pain and moving slowly and carefully.

"Steve let me help you with that."

"I'm alright Danny. Why don't you help Grace get cleaned up and into bed."

"She's having a shower now. I'll put her to bed once she is dressed. Now let me help you."

Steve sighed and let Danny help him undress. As Danny pulled his board shorts down he adverted his eyes before standing up and letting Steve go clean up. Danny would shower after he put Grace to bed before going to sleep. Danny headed back down to Grace's room and didn't hear the water running so he knew that she was getting dressed. Danny pulled the covers down on the bed and sat on it and waited for her to come out.

"Danno."

"Hey Monkey, ready for bed?"

"Yeah I'm tired."

"Well let's get you into bed so you can get some rest. Do you want to read a story?"

"Only a little bit Danno."

"Alright."

Danny picked up the book that was sitting on the bedside table and sat down beside Grace under the covers. Grace and Danny sat in the bed taking turns reading, this is how Steve found them when he came back from his shower and locked up the house and set the alarm before coming back upstairs. Steve smiled at the father and daughter before heading back to his room.

When Danny looked to Grace she was dozing on his shoulder. Danny carefully moved Grace onto the bed and stood up before tucking her in.

"Grace I'll be down the hall if you need anything ok?"

"Where?"

"With Uncle Steve. I'm going to be keeping an eye on him through the night."

"Ok Danno."

"So if you need anything come get me and if we aren't awake in the morning before you, don't leave the house. The doors are alarmed ok."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Monkey."

"Night Danno."

Danny gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and turning the lights off and closed the door. Danny headed back down the hall to Steve's room and turned the lights off in the hall. Steve was sitting in bed reading a magazine.

"Is that a 'Guns and Ammo' magazine."

Steve looked up and smirked and showed Danny the cover which proved to be the very same magazine. Danny chuckled and grabbed his things and headed in for a quick shower. When he came back Steve was still reading but looked ready to crash.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"I'm alright."

"Seriously, Steve."

"I am being serious Danny. I'm not moving so I feel better. It will be ok. I'll heal fast. You on the other hand I'm not so sure about let me see."

"Steve I cleaned it in the shower and re-bandaged it. It's looking good I'll show you in the morning, how's that?"

"Alright than. I will remember."

"I know."

"Is Grace ok?"

"Yeah I think so. I told her to come get me if there was anything and she knows I'm staying in here with you. That ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. It's a different home to where she normally sleeps. I don't mind."

"She also knows not to open the doors in the morning."

"That's good. Because I don't want to scare her by pointing a gun in her face. I think I've scared her enough for a while."

Danny chuckled as he slid under the covers and moved close to Steve. The lights had been turned off and all that was left was the lamp beside the bed on Steve's side. Steve put the magazine down before turning to Danny and settled down and shut off the light.

Steve felt the bed move again and Danny press into his side. Steve moved his arm and wrapped it around and under Danny's head and pulled him closer. Danny moved in closer and rested his head on Steve's shoulder and turned into him slightly.

"Get some sleep Danno. You had an exhausting day."

"You're right about that. Good night Steve."

"Good night Danno."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 13

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

During the middle of the night Steve woke to hear something out of the ordinary in his house. Steve was curled up around Danny and held him close, their legs tangled together. Another thing with being a werewolves was his hearing. His hearing was a lot better than that of a human, otherwise he would never have heard what was happening in his house.

Steve carefully pulled himself out from behind Danny and left the room. Steve followed after the sound and soon found the source of the sound coming from Mary's old room where they put Grace in. Steve quietly opened the door to find Grace awake and crying in bed. Steve turned the light on and saw her jump as she looked up.

"Grace what's the matter?" Steve asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, but she wouldn't answer him. "Grace it's alright to cry but I can't help if you don't tell me. Why didn't you come find Danno?" Steve was unsure how to comfort her, still not used to helping children.

"He's asleep with you. I didn't want to wake you."

"Grace it wouldn't have bothered me. Come on."

Steve picked her up and carried her out of the room. She just rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve turned off the light in the room before heading down to his. He saw the lights on the bedside table and Danny sitting up in bed.

"What's going on? Grace are you alright?"

"I think she might have had a nightmare." Steve said as he sat her down in the middle.

Steve slid back into his side to see Grace was curled up next to Danny who had his arms wrapped around her. Grace was calm now. Steve laid down and left his bedside lamp off so Danny's was the only one on.

"Grace what happened?" Danny asked as he held her.

"I had a nightmare. About what happened earlier."

Steve sighed and set his hand on her shoulder. Grace rolled onto her back to look at Steve. He could see she was still frightened from the nightmare.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"You didn't get to me in time." Grace said and started to cry again.

Steve looked to Danny who was upset with this and pulled her in close. Grace curled back over and moved in as close as she could. Steve rubbed her back trying to calm her. He knew this was his fault and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

After a few minutes Grace quietened down and Danny looked down to see she was asleep. She had tear tracks down her face and her eyes were puffy. Steve sat up a little and looked down at Danny who was now watching him.

"What is it Steve?"

"This is my fault. You realise that?"

"Steve how could this be your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. Most likely it would have happened anyway."

"Danny this is my fault whether you accept it or not."

"Steven."

"Daniel." Steve said in return making Danny glare at him.

"Seriously Steven it's not. She'll be fine. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Danny..."

"Steve seriously it's alright. It will be fine."

"I hope your right."

"She's fine now so let's get some sleep we'll talk with her in the morning." Danny said looking back down at Grace as Steve nodded and laid back down. "I'll have to leave the light on I think."

"That's alright. Leave it on if needed."

Danny nodded and looked back down at Grace and held her close before reaching out and grabbing Steve's hand. Steve looked over at him and squeezed his hand before closing his eyes and fell asleep. Danny looked to both of them before falling asleep himself.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve woke again the next morning to find he wasn't the only one awake. Grace was awake beside him watching him sleep. Steve smiled and looked at her closely. She didn't look like she had been crying but her eyes were still a little puffy.

"Morning Grace." Steve said quietly since Danny still looked like he was asleep.

"Morning Uncle Steve."

"How are you feeling this morning? No more nightmares?"

"No, no more. I feel good."

"That's good."

"Uncle Steve can I ask you something."

"Of course Grace. What is it?"

"Can I see you as a wolf again?"

Steve looked a little shocked at her request. He didn't think she'd ever ask that after what happened.

"Sure Grace but may I ask why?"

"I'm curious."

"Alright. We'll since Danno is still asleep we can do so now." This caused Grace to smile and nod. "Alright I'll go change in the bathroom ok. You wait here and let's be real quiet so we don't wake Danno ok?" Grace nodded happily. "Now I won't be able to answer any questions alright so they will have to wait till I change back."

Steve climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom while Grace waited happily on the bed. When Steve came back out again but as a wolf. Grace looked at him curiously as Steve climbed back onto the bed and laid down beside Grace. She sat up a little and ran her hand over his body starting at his head. Steve gave something that sounded like whining but in appreciation and laid his head down on the bed. Grace giggled as she ran her hand over his body.

"You're not as scary now Uncle Steve."

Steve gave a chuckle at that but it came out like a sort of growl but it didn't seem to scare Grace at all. She just giggle quietly as she continued to pat him before laying down and resting against Steve's upper body. Steve turned his head slightly towards her before settling down before looking to Danny.

What surprised him then was that Danny's eyes were open and there was a smile on his face. Steve huffed at him before closing his eyes and ignoring Danny but he could hear the contained laugh that Danny was giving off.

"What's Uncle Steve doing like this Grace?"

"I asked him to Danno. I want to have a look at Uncle Steve as a wolf. I didn't get to look very well yesterday. He's cool isn't he Danno?"

"Yeah he is Monkey."

Grace smiled and curled up into Steve's side. Steve was thankful that his body had healed the way it did and were only scratches left that didn't really hurt that much. Steve looked to Danny to see him watching them both.

"You know you look very cute like that Steve."

Steve growled at him as his eyes narrowed into a glare making Grace giggle. Steve stood up slowly so that he didn't jostle or hurt Grace and stepped over to Danny and put his paw on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Grace watched in confusion and a little bit of fear. Danny frowned up at the wolf that was holding him down but was thankful that Steve wasn't pressing hard, he figured if he felt threatened he could get out.

Steve lowered his head and licked a trial up the side of Danny's face before stepping back. Grace laughed at the look on her father's face and couldn't stop and it got to the point where she was on her side holding her side as she was laughing so hard. Steve smirked as he looked at Danny who didn't look impressed and was wiping the side of his face. Steve looked at Grace and moved over to her and she stop laughing when he stood over her.

Steve lowered his head and she started squirming trying to find a way to get out since he had her trapped between his front legs. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't want to get licked. Steve leaned down and licked her face and arms as she laughed and tried to push his head away. Danny was laughing beside him before deciding to save his daughter.

"Alright Steve you've had your fun. Let my daughter go."

Steve whined and sat back and looked to Danny who was smiling at him. Steve jumped off the bed and moved back into the bathroom and nudged the door closed a little. Steve quickly dressed into his swimming trunks and pulled his sleeping shirt on and walked out to see Danny and Grace curled back up together. Danny looked over when he saw Steve come out of the bathroom and smiled before looking to Grace and then to Steve again and mouthed a 'thankyou'. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Danny I'm going for a swim. You and Grace have breakfast and I'll grab something afterwards ok?"

"Alright. Grace go get dressed and cleaned up."

Grace nodded and quickly hurried out of the room. Danny stood up and walked around the bed to Steve.

"Thankyou for last night and this morning."

"Danny I didn't do anything."

"Bringing Grace in last night and what you did this morning. She seems calm now even with you being a wolf."

"Danny she asked for me to change. I didn't do anything."

"You made her feel safe. Steve you do that really well. Go for your swim. I'll have breakfast for you when you get back."

Steve nodded and headed downstairs. Steve left the house and pulled off the shirt and laid it on the chair by the beach before heading out. Danny watched all this from the window in the bedroom before going and getting himself ready for the day.

Danny and Grace made bacon and eggs for breakfast with toast before sitting outside on the lanai to eat. When they finished they tidied up as much as possible before sitting back outside waiting for Steve to get back. Danny decided then that he needed to talk to Grace about the nightmare and that she couldn't tell anyone about Steve, Kono and Chin.

"Grace come sit here for a minute." Grace quickly climbed over onto Danny's lap and looked at him. "Grace can you tell me what happened last night. I know you had a nightmare and that you didn't tell me everything."

"Danno I told you all of it."

"Grace Williams do not lie to me."

"Danno it was about what happened yesterday. The only thing I didn't say was that Uncle Steve did save me but he got too hurt and then couldn't save you or me."

"Grace, Uncle Steve is fine and he's blaming himself for your nightmares."

"But it's not his fault Danno."

"I know but I think because the one that tried to hurt you is his second in command he feels responsible for your nightmares."

"I don't feel scared of Uncle Steve anymore Danno."

"I noticed. So how did you convince SuperSEAL to change his form."

"I asked nicely. He seemed to enjoy it Danno."

"I noticed. Maybe you can help SuperSEAL into realising it's not his fault with what happened."

"Ok Danno."

"Good now about something else. You can't tell your mum what happened here ok. You can tell her about the party but not about the wolves or anything to do with that ok?"

"I know Danno. Otherwise Uncles Steve, Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono could get hurt."

"That's right."

"Danno why would someone want to hurt them?"

Grace knew that when they told her they could get hurt they really meant someone would try to kill them. She just didn't understand why someone would want to do that.

"I don't know Gracie but we can't say anything alright. Even if you think someone might be a werewolf don't say anything. You can asked Uncle Steve if they are but don't ask them or tell them ok?"

"Ok Danno." Grace said before she and Danny looked out at the water to see Steve coming to shore.

"Why don't you go see how Uncle Steve's swim was and I'll get his breakfast heated up."

"Ok Danno."

Grace climbed off his lap and hurried down to the water. Danny smiled as Grace asked Steve her question before she shrieked when he shook his head at her getting her with water. Danny chuckled before heading inside to get breakfast heated up.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 14

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

The day went quickly for Steve, Danny and Grace and it was time to drop Grace back at her mum and Stan's house. Steve drove his car to the front gate and Danny told him the code before they drove up to the front of the house. They climbed out and Grace went around to Steve and gave him a hug when he bent down to her level.

"Thankyou for a fun weekend Uncle Steve and letting me and Danno stay with you last night."

"You are most welcome Grace. Now remember what we talked about?"

"Yes."

"Good now you have my number. If you need to talk you can call me otherwise if I don't answer talk to Danno and he'll let me know. Now nothing over the phones either."

"Ok. Only in person and when alone."

"Yes. Now you best go say goodbye to Danno before he gets jealous."

Grace giggle and hurried over to Danno and gave him a hug before walking up the stairs with him. During her talk with Steve, Rachel had opened the door and had her arms crossed and was waiting impatiently and now with Grace and Danno walking up the steps her face became more sour. Steve didn't like her very much at all after everything she had done to Danny so far and what he knew she would do in the future.

"Daniel thankyou for bringing Grace back on time."

"You're welcome Rachel. Monkey I'll see you after school on Thursday ok?"

"Ok. Love you Danno."

"I love you more. Come here give me a hug."

Danny knelt down and wrapped his arms around Grace and gave her a big hug before standing back up as she went inside. Grace knew that her mum always wanted to talk to Danno before he left and she knew it was always about her. She didn't like that her mum gave her Danno a hard time but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Daniel what is going on? Why is Steve here?"

"Oh we had gone out for lunch and then spent the rest of the day going to a couple of the waterfalls close by. Unfortunately with the rain we had last week it's too fast flowing so there was no swimming. We planned to drop her off on the way back. Is that a problem?"

"No but why were you spending the day with Steve? Don't you see enough of each other at work? Besides these are the days you have Grace so shouldn't you be spending it with Grace."

"We stayed the night last night with Steve after the party I told you that yesterday. He asked if we had plans and Grace said no. He offered to take us to see some waterfalls around the area. Grace was excited to see them. Besides if Grace wanted to spend time with my team who am I to stop her. I like that she wants to get to know them." Rachel didn't reply to that as she had none. "What time shall I drop her off Thursday?"

"I'll call you."

Danny nodded before he headed back down to the truck where Steve was waiting. Danny said nothing as he climbed in the passenger side and slamming the door shut. Steve wince slightly before looking up where Rachel was standing before he climbed back in and driving out. Danny didn't say a word as they drove back to Steve's house and Steve wasn't sure if he should be asking what was wrong.

"Rachel wasn't happy with Grace spending time with you when it was my time with her."

"Why is that?"

"Don't know. Maybe she thinks I'll try to get more time out of her if I spend time with my daughter with you or my team members."

"Danny you don't have to let me spend your time with Grace if it's going to cause problems. I don't want to make things worse for you."

"It will be fine Steve. I'll sort it out."

"Danny I'm serious. I spend a lot of time with you. If needed you can spend the weekends when you have custody of Grace together. I can finish up paperwork or other chores."

"Steve if Grace wants to spend time with you I'm not going to stop her. Besides there might be a few times when she might just want to spend a few hours alone with me. But I doubt that will be often. She seems to enjoy her time with you Steve. You enjoy the water as much as her, well the ocean anyway."

"If for some reason, to keep Rachel happy, you have to spend it alone with Grace just tell me. I don't want to be the reason you lose custody of Grace."

"It will be fine Steve. Don't worry about it."

They pulled into Steve's driveway to find Chin and Kono there waiting for them. Steve climbed out of the car and quickly went to the front door and grabbed a bag sitting inside after disarming the alarm and then re arming it. Danny was waiting by the car as Chin and Kono grabbed a duffle bag each out of the car.

"What's with the bags?"

"In case we have to phase and don't have time to undress. We'll need clothes to get home in. Wouldn't want to be arrested for indecent exposure." Kono said.

"True. But I'd bail you all out." Danny said as Steve walked over to the car with a smirk.

"Yeah but I bet the HPD like to know why three of your team members are walking around naked while you are dressed."

"I'll just say your drinks were spiked."

"Really Danny. They'd would have tested for that."

"Well it broke down in your systems quick and they arrested you at the end of the high."

Steve smirked and shook his head as he threw his duffle bag into the back of the truck as did Chin and Kono before they all got in and headed out. Steve drove them to a national park before they climbed out.

"Steve why the hell are we here?"

"This is where the meeting is held. We book a private camp site for when we need to hold meetings. Plus we choose less crowded parks to minimise getting seen by hikers or families. Just in case we need to phase."

"Right. So how many people are in the park tonight?"

"Two. A family who are down by the river here and a group of four hikers who are a lot further up the trail. We are a good distance from them. Let's go it's not a long walk Danny."

"You should have told me where we were going. I could have changed to suit."

"Danny I saw what you brought. What you have is fine."

Danny walked next to Steve as they headed up the trail a short distance before taking the next turn off and headed away from where the other campers and hikers were. They walked for half an hour before they came to a large area, cleared of trees. There was already a fire going with other people and wolves sitting around it. There were nearly fifty of them and Danny felt a little overwhelmed.

They all looked up hearing them enter the area and the wolves gave low growls but Steve's glare shut them up. Steve looked back to them and put his hand behind Danny's back and led him the where they would sit. Chin and Kono followed after him. Steve sat down and Chin and Danny sat on either side of him and Kono sat beside Danny.

"Alpha it's nice to see you." One of the pack members said. "We were discussing the hunters that seem to be coming to the island."

"Some of the Alpha's want to get together to discuss what to do." The Beta said as he stepped into the circle.

They all backed down and stopped speaking. Steve looked up at the Beta, a glare on his face.

"I didn't ask for you to speak."

"I'm Beta I have more of a right to speak then them. And why is the human here?" The Beta said with a glare which Danny happily returned.

"Not anymore." Steve said as he stood up. "There are going to be some changes around here. Detective Danny Williams is here so that I can discuss a few things with all of you so I know my words are heeded. Detective Williams and his family are under my protection. You all know what that means. You can't hurt them, threaten them and if they are in trouble you are to protect them. Detective Williams and myself are dating and anyone that has a problem with it should say so now."

"Alpha why do you think we would have a problem with it." Asked one of the members.

Steve directed his eyes to the Beta who was close to losing control of his rage. The pack followed his gaze to the Beta and knew why he was bring this all up even though they all knew that the three with Steve were under his protection.

"Another thing that will be effective immediately is, Beta you are demoted to Omega and are no longer in charge of the packs welfare if I'm unavailable."

That's when he lost it. The Beta growled low and his body phased and had his sights set on Danny. Steve phased without a second thought and stepped in between Danny and the now Omega. Steve growled low and waited.

**"This will not end well for you. You challenge me and you will lose."**

**"You bring in this filth and expect me to approve. You should have stayed within your own pack. I'm more than positive others would agree with me."**

Steve looked around to see the pack was backing away from the fight and the ones that were in their wolf form moved behind Steve to protect Danny. Danny was once again staring in shock. He didn't think it would go this way and now he couldn't understand Steve. Chin and Kono were standing beside him in case they needed to do something.

"Looks like who you hoped would help you with this have abandoned you." Chin said.

The Omega growled and leapt at Steve and Steve countered and leapt at him and latched onto his throat. He pushed him to the ground and started trying to get a good hold on his throat, leaving plenty of bite marks on his neck. Steve was soon pushed backwards off him before he climbed to his feet and they circled each other. Steve lunged towards him and latched down on his back. The wolf howled in pain and tried to reach around to grab at Steve when Steve suddenly let go with a yelp of pain when he back leg was bitten and he was pulled back.

Chin was about to go help when two wolves that were in front of them went forward and grabbed at the wolf and got it off Steve. Steve shook his head before turning to the Beta and got back to his feet. His back leg was now weak as his muscles were torn. Steve knew he had to end it.

The Omega leapt back at him and Steve leapt at him and grabbed a hold of his neck again and slammed him down into the ground and tightened his grip. Steve held tight as he gathered his strength and then broke the Omega's throat. Steve let go and stepped back, limping. Steve turned to the one his pack had restrained and walked over.

**"Why would you help him?"**

**"He's right in a way. You shouldn't be protecting this human."**

**"Who I protect is none of your business."**

**"Humans are the ones that hunt us down and kill us."**

**"As I seem to recall you begged for me to turn you. You were human once. I know that your mate rejected you once I turned you but that was not my fault. I warned you of what could happen because you didn't discuss it with him. You have only three choices, you can stay in the pack as an Omega, you can leave or I can just kill you now for attacking me. I'm well within my right."**

**"I should have just killed you when I could and your human as well."**

Steve growled low and the two wolves backed off as Steve stalked forward. The wolf growled back and leapt at him and Steve was able to side step him and then grab the back of his neck and pull him to the ground. The wolf was still young compared to Steve and wasn't even a match for him. Steve bit in deep before breaking his neck. Steve stepped away and turned to the back who were gathered around Chin, Kono and Danny.

**"Anyone else?"**

They bowed down to him to show their acceptance. Kono picked up the bags they brought with them and stepped through everyone a few growling at her but Steve growled at them. They still didn't like Kono and Chin since they were outsiders. Kono knelt down beside him and pulled out pants for him before Steve phased back and pulled them on with Kono's help to keep him steady on his feet. His leg was still bleeding and wouldn't heal for a week since his muscles were torn badly. Steve quickly rolled the pant leg up so the doc could wrap it.

Danny slowly walked around the wolves and over to Steve, he was watching all the wolves carefully but they didn't seem bothered by him getting close to Steve. They probably didn't want to incur Steve's wrath by doing anything. Danny stood on the other side and wrapped Steve's arm around his shoulder to help hold him up. Steve leaned slightly towards Danny and looked at him, he could see that he was worried.

"I'm alright Danny."

"Really you're alright. Seriously Steven you always say you're alright even when we both know you're not. Why must you continue to do so? It doesn't help anyone when you lie and say you're 'fine', 'good', 'alright'. All it does is give everyone else a headache." Danny said as he went into a mini rant. "We will be talking when we get back to the house." Danny said quietly, even though he was sure everyone heard it.

Steve smirked as he watched Danny's free hand go over the place to emphasis what he was trying to say. He knew if he could get Danny into a rant he would start to feel a little better since everything was coming off his chest. Danny looked at him and saw the smirk and glared at him.

"You think that's funny?"

"Well your ranting is."

"Alright Alpha I've patched it up for now. Let's get you sat down. After the meeting I'll grab my stuff from home and come patch it up properly and treat the scratches but this will do for now." The doc said as he stood up and Steve nodded.

"Thankyou." Danny said for Steve making the doc smile at them both.

Danny and Kono helped Steve back to where they were sitting before as everyone took their previous places. Danny carefully sat Steve down before sitting beside him and trying not to hover.

"Alright three more things now. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua are now members of the pack does anyone have any other objections?" When no one moved or said anything Steve was pleased. "Also since I no longer have a Beta, Chin Ho has agreed to become Beta. Any objections there?" Danny was thanking the gods when no one was disagreeing. "Good. You will follow his orders if I'm unavailable or away. And now one last finally thing left. I want all those in the threatening that the previous Beta arranged against Detective Williams to come forward."

There was no movement anywhere and Danny couldn't blame them. He would have been terrified too if he knew he was Steve's bad side. Danny just hoped that there would be no more killing.

"If no one comes forward in ten seconds anyone that knows who these people are had better speak up or they will suffer the same consequences as those who are hiding." A couple of wolves and four people stepped forward and Steve turned to Danny. "Is that everyone?"

"Yeah other than the Beta and the other that you killed that's everyone." Danny said looking at the six assemble in front of Steve. "Don't go too hard on them Steve, they were following the orders of the Beta."

"Danny they also had my orders. And mine overrule the Beta's."

"I'm just saying maybe they were threatened just as I was."

Steve looked to the six assemble in front of him. The younger wolves were looking at the ground too scared to look at Steve while the older were staring passed Steve at the trees behind.

"I'm not saying don't punish them just don't toss them aside. Let them stay I'm sure they would like that and the chance to earn forgiveness." Danny said and the young ones nodded quickly at his words.

Steve was starting to feel exhausted, his leg was still bleeding but slowly now and his strength was leaving from the two fights and the pain from the injuries were catching up. Steve groaned slightly and shook his head.

"I want you six to come to my office tomorrow morning and I will decide you punishment then." Steve said and received nods from all of them. "This meeting is finished."

The pack started to fan out, wolves darted out into the jungle and the humans started back up the trail. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono along with the doc waited till everyone left before leaving. Danny helped Steve stand before supporting him and helping back along the trail. Steve was trying his best to keep most of his weight off Danny even though Danny kept pulling his arm back down again.

"Stop trying to be a SuperSEAL and lean on me damn it. You'll just hurt yourself more you big goof."

Steve looked at Danny to see he was serious and allowed Danny to take more of his weight. The doctor was on his other side making sure that if needed he could assist. When they got back to the truck Steve tossed Chin the keys before climbing in the back with Danny beside him. Steve leaned against the side of the closed door as Chin pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed back towards the house. Steve felt arms wrap around him before he was pulled against Danny and his head sat on his shoulder. Steve relaxed against him before his eyes shut and he gave into the exhaustion.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the late delay been so busy with my new job.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 15

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny looked down at Steve when Chin pulled the truck into the driveway, to find Steve asleep still. Danny really didn't want to wake him but he didn't have a choice. They needed to get Steve upstairs.

"Steve, wake up."

Steve groaned and opened his eyes and then sat up to find them in his driveway. Steve opened the door and found Danny already waiting by the door for him. Climbing out of the back of the truck Steve let Danny help him into the house and was taken straight upstairs. Chin and Kono were already inside before them and deactivated the alarm. Chin and Kono followed up them up the stairs in case their help was needed. Danny sat Steve down on the bed before turning to Chin and Kono.

"Do you guys mind staying till the doc gets here. I'm going to help Steve clean up."

"Sure brah. How does pizza sound?" Chin asked.

"Sounds good." Steve said from the bed.

"Alright brah go get cleaned up." Kono said.

Chin and Kono turned to head out as Danny turned back to them. He knew he heard a slight change in Kono's tone and looked to Steve to see him smirking and looking at Danny. Danny's eyes widened before looking back down the hall.

"Don't you dare put pineapple on my pizza Kono!" Danny yelled down the hall.

Both Steve and Danny could hear the cousins laughing downstairs. Danny smiled and looked at Steve who was already trying to stand up. Danny quickly walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Would it hurt for you to ask for help? It's not like we are going to see you as weak for asking. It would actually be a blessing if you acted normal."

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him in close. Danny was a bit shocked at this but wrapped his arms around Steve as well.

"I'm glad you stayed."

"What are you talking about Steve?"

"I expected you to run once we left the park."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of what happen? Some of the pack trying to attack you."

"Steve you dealt with it."

"Sure that's from within my own pack. But Danny we aren't the only pack on the island there are three other packs plus those on the other island. Some alpha might not like that I'm choosing to date you."

"Steve we'll deal with it when the time comes. Now let's get you cleaned up." Danny helped Steve back up and into the bathroom. "Do you need a hand getting cleaned up?"

"I should be fine Danny."

"Alright. I'll get you some clothes while you clean up."

Danny left the bathroom and Steve quickly as possible undressed and cleaned up. Danny when he heard the shower going placed some clothes on the counter before going and waiting on the bed. When Steve finally came out he was only dressed in the shorts and was drying his hair and the shirt thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't suppose the doc is here yet is he?"

"No not yet. Chin and Kono are downstairs waiting for him."

"Let's go downstairs and wait. I don't see the point in putting the shirt on to just have to take it off again."

Danny nodded and helped Steve downstairs and to the couch. Steve relaxed in the couch as Danny sat beside him quietly. There was obviously a lot going through Danny's mind right now so Steve decided to not interrupt his thoughts. Kono brought in beers for everyone while they waited for dinner and put on the game that was on tonight. Only a few minutes into the game the pizza arrived and Steve got Danny to get the money from his wallet.

"Seriously you actually have money in your wallet?" Danny started to rant after he paid the delivery boy and closed the door. "Maybe I should just carry your wallet from now on so you actually pay for things. You have heaps on money in here. " Danny started to rant.

Chin, Kono and Steve laughed at him. Chin came in with plates as he heard Danny rant. Steve soon stopped and groaned and held his side. He had taken some good hits so his body was sore and he wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked or fractured ribs from when he was slammed into a couple of times.

"Steve?"

"I'm alright. Shouldn't laugh for a while." Danny glared at him.

"You and your responses in saying your alright, good, fine."

Steve smirked and grabbed a pizza box from him when he got close and sat it on the coffee table as Danny opened the one in hand and glared at it in hatred.

"What's up Danno?"

"Ham and pineapple pizza?" Danny growled out.

Steve picked up the other and looked at it before looking to Danny.

"Looks like they got the orders mixed up. All we have is ham and pineapple pizzas."

Danny glared at him and sat on the couch with his arms crossed making them all laugh again. Thankfully Steve had put down the pizza box before laughing because he double over. Danny quickly moved closer and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve you alright? Take some slow deep breathes."

Chin and Kono had stopped laughing when Steve doubled over and were watching on worried. They didn't know the extent of the damage done in the fight. While Steve had been injured with silver the wolf body would work quickly so that it didn't overwhelm their immune system. Whereas normal injuries didn't heal as rapidly since they aren't as dangerous to their body. There was no way to help one with silver in their blood whereas if there are cuts, broken bones or bruises those can be treated more easily. Steve sat up after his body calmed down and smiled lightly at Danny.

"I was joking Danny there is a pepperoni pizza here for you." Steve said and Danny glared at him.

"You need to stop with the jokes till you heal before you hurt yourself even more."

"I'm alright Danno." Steve said and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Danny sighed and grabbed a plate and put a piece of ham and pineapple pizza on it. The three in the room just froze and watched in surprise making Danny look at them and frown.

"What?... What is it?" Danny asked again when no one replied and their eyes went to the plate. "Oh you guys really think I'm going to eat this. Not a chance. Do I need to repeat what I think of this stupid islands idea of a good slice is." Danny said as he held the plate out to Steve. "I was getting this so you don't injure yourself more." Danny said as he got himself a slice of pepperoni.

Steve smiled and relaxed on the couch and ate his first slice before there was a knock on the door. Danny put his plate down and went to answer it. The doctor stood there with a larger bag in hand than last time and Danny stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm glad to see you got cleaned up Alpha."

"Doc."

"Alright put the food down so I can treat you."

Danny took the plate from Steve and moved the food out of the way so there was some room on the coffee table in case he needed it. Danny was standing back over where Chin and Kono had been eating dinner.

"Well I'll redo your leg and see what needs to be done. Then I'll deal with the scratches."

"Uh doc you might want to check his chest." Making Steve glare at Danny slightly. "He was laughing before and it hurt. He most likely wouldn't have told you."

"Thank you Detective. You're right he wouldn't have."

Danny went to say something when his phone rang, pulling it from his pocket and groaned. Three pairs of worried eyes looked to him. Danny walked past Chin and Kono, Chin having seen the name on the display. Danny walked over to Steve and put his hand on his shoulder to make sure he understood to stay there before walking into the kitchen as he answered the phone.

"Yes Rachel."

"Oh no." Steve said and looked to Chin and Kono who both looked after Danny. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

"We don't know what this problem is, it could be anything. Let's just wait for Danny to come back." Kono said.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Yes Rachel."

_"Daniel don't talk to me that way."_

"Rachel I'll talk to you anyway I like. You aren't my mother. Now what do you want?" Danny said as he walked outside.

_"Is there anything new you want to tell me."_

"No not that I know of." Danny was hoping and praying Grace didn't say anything about the issue both Steve and himself stressed to her about.

_"How about the fact that you are going out with your boss."_

"Rachel that is none of you business."

_"It is my business Daniel. You're exposing Grace to something so wrong and unorthodox."_

"Excuse me!" Danny said in a raised voice.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Excuse me!" Steve turned to the backyard when he heard this.

"Doc wait a few minutes please."

Steve got up and quickly and carefully made his way to Danny. He didn't really need help getting around but knew Danny had been worried about him so he let Danny help him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"How dare you! What gives you the right to say something like that."

_"Daniel you are exposing Grace to something she shouldn't."_

"How is me being with Steve something she shouldn't see. What that we are in love. How is that so bad? I love him." Danny saw Steve come outside stare at him in shock at the words he said.

_"You are both men. It's wrong."_

"Grace didn't seem to have a problem with it when we told her. In fact she was thrilled."

_"He was with you when you told her?"_

"Yes."

_"Daniel you should know you continue this I won't let Grace see you."_

"You threatening me Rachel?"

_"No Daniel just think on it. If you continue this than I will have no choice but to protect Grace." _

"She doesn't need protecting."

_"Yes she does."_

"For the sake of my sanity why does she?"

_"From this lifestyle phase you are trying out."_

"Lifestyle phase! Lifestyle phase. For the love of god Rachel it's not a phase. She has accepted this. This would actually be good for her to actual see how a normal relationship is meant to be. With love from both parties and those parties also showing her love. Not trying to buy her love."

Steve decided then to act. Steve quickly walked over and took the phone from Danny who stared at him in shock before walking down towards the beach. Steve took a deep breath because he was also angry now.

"Rachel this is Commander McGarrett. I think maybe you should both take the night to calm down and maybe come into the office tomorrow to talk about this."

_"Commander I don't have to discuss the custody arrangements of my daughter with you."_

"If you want a fight I'm more than happy to give it to you. Danny has done nothing but be helpful and moved his entire life to an island where you dragged his daughter. Maybe you should be grateful and come and discuss this because otherwise a fight with me is what you will get. I heard you threaten Danny since I was standing next to him. So I will see you tomorrow."

Steve hung up and looked to see Danny walking back to him. He'd taken a short walk out of hearing distance before walking back over. Steve smiled at him sadly before handing back his phone and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"It's not your fault Steve."

"Look she's coming to the office tomorrow. I'll be there to talk if you need me to. But I thought before you both did something you regret I thought it might be best for you both to calm down."

"Thank you. I could lose Grace."

"I won't let that happen Danny."

Danny smiled but knew that if Rachel didn't want Danny around Grace than she wouldn't let him. Her lawyer was one of the most expensive on the island and as much as he wanted he could only afford shitty lawyers that got him the custody arrangement already. They would never be able to stop this.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and held him close before bringing him back inside. Chin and Kono knew not to say anything and gave a sad smile so Danny knew that they were there for him. Danny sat down at the end of the couch as Steve sat back down so the doc could finish with his leg and other injuries he had.

"Well Alpha that's all of it. I would like it if you could take a couple of days off field duty till that muscles in your leg heal along with the cracked ribs." Steve had a few cracked ribs on his right side but they weren't broken and should heal quickly. "But desk duty is fine." Steve glared at him since all of his team hear it.

"Ha! We heard it straight from the doc Steve, you're role is desk duty for what three days?" Danny asked the doc.

"Three, four days and it should be nothing more than a nasty scratch, so four days and you can return to field duty."

"So guess what Steve you can't trick us." Danny said a big smile on his face knowing he would be able to keep Steve there and he couldn't lie to them.

Steve glared at the doc who just packed his things away and nodded to them all before leaving. Steve looked around them all who were smirking and he sighed and sat down further in the couch. Steve took his pizza back as Danny passed it to him and after an hour or so Chin and Kono left after helping Danny clean up.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Chin said. "Don't rush in."

"Look after Steve, Danny." Kono said as she climbed into Chin's car.

"I can look after myself guys." Steve called out from beside Danny on the front step.

"Sure babe we've seen how you look after yourself." Danny said with a smile as they headed inside.

Steve chuckled and locked up and set the alarm before following Danny upstairs. Steve pulled his shirt off and went searching for a tank top as Danny came out of the bathroom changed into something to sleep in. Steve pulled on his shirt before climbing into bed and waiting for Danny. Danny climbed into bed and laid down after turning off the bedside lamp and looking at Steve who turned off his own. Steve rolled onto his side and looked at Danny in concern.

"What?"

"I can help if Rachel takes things too far."

"It's alright Steve I think it was just a bit of a shock for her. She's always threatening to take full custody and not let me see Grace, but I just don't see her doing that to Grace. Me maybe, but not Grace."

"I'll help if you need it. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, little sore but ok."

Steve pulled Danny in closer and wrapped his arm around him and held him close. Danny sighed and wrapped his own arm over Steve, carefully keeping it down low below his ribs, and rested his head below Steve's on his shoulder, as Steve had rolled onto his back and half dragged Danny onto his chest so his head was resting on his shoulder.

"Danny can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe what's up?"

"Did you mean it? What you said to Rachel I mean?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me."

"Yes I did Steve. Why?"

"It's just I thought it might take longer for you to admit it. I mean this is all new and probably strange to you. Having feelings for your male partner. You were married so I thought it might take a while for you to get used to it."

"I admit it is strange but I don't mind. It's not strange for you?"

"No. I'm bisexual Danny. It wouldn't be my first time with a man."

Danny nodded and tighten his grip a little before relaxing against Steve as he could hear Steve's own breathing start to even out but his grip remained firm. Danny closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep along with Steve.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 16

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve was working on some paperwork when he heard a knock on his door and saw the six people he was waiting for standing on the other side. Steve waved them in as he stood up, wincing slightly at the pulled muscles and waited for them all to come in. Steve had already set up chairs in the room and indicated for them to take a seat. Steve was about to pick up the phone when he saw Danny end his and hurry over from his office. Steve wanted him there when he gave the their punishment and Danny had already asked what their punishments were and tried to get them lessened to an extent, not that Steve was happy with it but he listened to Danny's reasoning.

"You all know why you are here." Steve addressed them as Danny stood off to the side as he received nods all round. "Good now as for your punishments. My two Delta's I want you to stand up." A young adult male and female stood, looking at the ground. "Look at me!" Both hesitated but looked at him.

"Steve take it easy." Danny said as he tried to calm him before he saw Rachel enter the office area. "Steve."

"Go Danny I'll be done in a minute."

Danny nodded and excited the office and took Rachel into his so she didn't see anything she shouldn't. Steve just hoped they wouldn't try to kill each other.

"You two will be doing any community service that Detective Kelly gives you and you will report to him at the end of each completion. I have given him a number of how many I want you both to do but he will not tell you how many or how many you have left. You will only know upon the completion of the last. He will report everything to me. If I find it to be unsatisfactory than it will be classed as a fail and it will be redone. If you don't than your rank will go down from Delta to Omega. Am I understood?"

"Yes Alpha." They said softly and scared.

"Sit down. The rest of you stand up." They did as they were told. "You four will be held off of hunting parties till I say otherwise and will be helping to look after the pups. There will be other odd tasks I will ask of you till I decide when you can return to hunts. Understood?"

"Yes Alpha."

"Sit down." Steve's eyes flickered over to Danny's office to see they were both arguing with each other. "You all better be grateful because Danny is the reason you are all getting off so lightly. You may go but you two need to go see Detective Kelly for your first lot of community service." Steve addressed them.

They all left the office with Steve quickly behind them and made for Danny's office. He could clearly hear the yelling that was going on inside as soon as he left his office. Steve opened the door and walked inside.

"Daniel I don't care what your preference is but I'm not letting it near Grace."

"You don't care what my preference is. That's a load of bullshit. You arrogant, selfish..."

"OK Danny that's enough. Rachel if you would come with me to my office."

"Commander I told you last night."

"Mrs Edwards it was not a request." Rachel glared at the two and left the office and Steve turned to Danny. "Take some deep breathes and when you're calm come to my office. We will all talk together calmly about this."

Danny nodded and collapsed in his chair. Steve quickly left the office as he knew Danny would be alright and he didn't want to make Rachel wait and make her angrier. Steve entered the office and quickly moved the extra chairs out of the way and offered her one of the regular seats to sit on before going around to his own.

"Rachel may I ask why you are so against Danny and I being together?"

"It is unorthodox and wrong. I will not subject Grace to that."

"Rachel you're daughter was thrilled to find out that we were together and despite the fact that Danny and I are together not much will change when she is around. We won't be doing anything inappropriate in front of her if that's what you are worried about. Besides you would find that the lifestyle of many people on this island is more unorthodox than you realise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well people of the same sex is quite common and you won't be able to hide that from Grace for long, she is a smart girl and very observant and will notice it. There is also the fact that first, second, third, so on so forth, cousins can marry, other than if they are of the same sex, there they can enter a civil union."

"Well unfortunately that isn't the issue. The issue is that Grace would be exposed to this more often that when she is out in the community."

"Rachel I think the real issue here is that you don't want me to be happy." Danny said as he walked in, calmer than before.

"Daniel that is not it and you know it. I have to protect Grace."

"From what? Knowing that her father is finally happy on this god forsaken island? And not miserable and damning this place constantly." Danny asked and Rachel didn't reply. "Rachel the only thing that exposing Grace to is that fact that her father is happy and in a stable relationship and that's all she will care about."

Steve was about to say something when a call came in on his office phone. Steve's eyes widened in surprise when he heard who was on the other line.

"Grace what's going on?"

_"Uncle Steve I couldn't get a hold of Danno. He isn't answering his phone."_

"He's right here with me. Do you want to talk to him?"

_"No. Step-Stan picked me up from school and I asked him to drop me off Five 0 is that ok?"_

"Yes Grace of course it is. Is something wrong?"

_"I just want to talk to Danno when I get there."_

"Well Danno and your mother are here. How long will you be?" Steve asked and there was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

_"Five minutes."_

"Alright we'll wait for you out the front."

_"Can it just be you, Uncle Steve?"_

"Alright."

_"Thank you Uncle Steve. Bye."_

"Bye." Steve said before putting the phone back done.

"Steve what's going on? Where's Grace?"

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked.

"Whoa! Ok calm down. Grace is fine. She wants to talk to Danny and me. Stan has picked her up and is dropping her off here. They'll be here in five minutes. Now I'll go out and meet her, can I trust you two to get along?"

"I need to see Grace." Rachel said.

"She asked that only I meet her Rachel obviously she wants to ask me something before seeing the two of you."

"Rachel let Steve go meet her."

"Alright. But I am going to talk to her."

"That's fine. I'll bring her in once we finish talking. Now that that's taken care of I am going to go wait outside for Grace. I'll ask again can I trust you two to get along?"

"Yes Commander. "

Danny nodded and Steve was satisfied with that and left the office. Rachel and Danny watched him leave as Chin and Kono were leaving to and they all walked out together.

"Well that looks like lots of fun boss." Kono said to him as they left through the glass doors of the Five 0 headquarters.

"Not as much as you think. Rachel thinks of herself above everyone else. It's going to be hard to convince her to let Grace still visit Danny with our relationship going on. But I'm just on my way to pick her up."

"Why? It's just hit midday. She has school for another three hours or so." Chin asked.

"She called me just before. Stan is dropping her off. I think it might have something to do with Danny and Rachel."

"Oh. Well we are getting lunch, should we get something for you three?"

"I'm sure Grace has lunch packed from school and yes please get something for me and Danny."

"Alright Boss."

Chin and Kono headed to Kono's car and as they left the Palace Stan's car pulled up and Grace quickly climbed out of the car and ran over to Steve. Steve knelt down in front of Grace and wrapped his arms around her when she jumped at him. Steve hugged her close as he stood up and walked back towards the car where Stan was standing there with her backpack.

"Hey Grace how you going?"

"Ok." Steve nodded at Stan who passed him the backpack.

"She asked the nurse to call me to pick her up and when I did she insisted that I drop her off here. I tried to get a hold of Rachel but she wasn't answering."

"She's here. I'll take her up. Thanks Stan."

Stan nodded and said goodbye before driving off. Steve looked to Grace who was had her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. Steve couldn't remember a time when he was good with children and really he still wasn't at all but Grace was a different story.

"Shall we go inside?" Grace shook her head. "Why don't we go sit down under a tree and you can tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah ok."

"Ok."

Steve walked over to the large patch of grass and sat Grace down on the ground before sitting himself down as well. Grace sat down beside him and started to pluck at the grass. Steve waited a few minutes as he watched her.

"So Grace what's wrong? Does it have something to do with me, Chin and Kono?"

"No."

"Alright so what's up?"

"I heard mummy yelling at daddy last night on the phone."

"Oh Grace, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"I know it's about you and daddy, Uncle Steve. Mom said your relationship with daddy is unor...unor..."

"Unorthodox." Steve helped.

"Yeah. What's that mean too, Uncle Steve?"

"Well when someone breaks from traditions or the way things are normally done."

"Oh so you and daddy together is bad."

"It's not bad Grace. Just different. Does that bother you?"

"No but it does bother mummy doesn't it?"

"Yeah Grace it does."

"I don't want mummy to use me against daddy."

"Grace listen to me. If you're mum is going to use me and Danno being together to not let you stay with Danno than I'll break if off with Danno. I'm not going to let him not get to spend time with you."

"I like that daddy is happy, I don't want him sad because he can't have either of us."

"Why don't you go tell your mum that."

"But mummy won't listen to me."

"You don't know if you don't try. Your mum is inside with Danno. Come on ."

Steve stood up and held Grace's hand as he led her inside the building and up to Five 0 headquarters where her parents were waiting.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 17

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they made it to the glass door entrance to Five 0, Grace quickly ran inside to where she could see her parents still in Steve's office. Steve smiled and walked over to the computer table to work on a few things while they talked. He knew that there wouldn't be an argument, not with Grace around. The only reason she was here was because Grace overheard Rachel on the phone to Danny and himself and she was scared that she would lose her time with her father.

Steve heard his phone go off and it was in his office. Steve hurried over as Danny was holding it out to him from the doorway.

"Thanks Danny."

"Sorry we've stolen your office." Danny said.

"It's fine take your time." Steve said before answering the phone. "McGarrett."

_"Alpha."_

"What is it doc?" Steve asked as he quickly ducked into Danny's office and sat down on a seat.

_"Alpha we have some good news for the pack."_

"What is it?"

_"We will have a new member born in eight and a half months."_

"That's wonderful. Who's the lucky couple?"

Steve was very happy to hear this and he saw Danny leaving his office with Grace and holding her back from running over. What worried Steve was that he couldn't tell if anything bad had happened or not, neither were revealing anything.

_"Richard O'Neill and his mate Paul."_

"That's great I know they have been trying for almost a year now. I think Paul was going to give up shortly."

_"Yes. I will be keeping a close eye on Paul's health."_

"Very good. Is there anything else?"

_"How's your injuries Alpha?"_

"They are fine. Danny has been making sure they are all good."

_"Wonderful that means I don't have to come over to check on you all the time now."_

"Funny."

_"I have to go now. I will keep you up to date on their health."_

"Thankyou Doc."

Steve hung up and stood up as Grace ran through the doors to the office. Steve smiled down at her before looking to Danny who was now walking back into his office where Rachel still was. Grace looked behind her to see Danny was gone and looked back at Steve.

"What happened?"

"They talked but mummy isn't being nice."

Steve looked up hearing raised voices and saw Danny waving his arms around wildly and Rachel was getting angry. Grace heard this and looked ready to cry and Steve was starting to get sick and tired off all of this.

"Grace I want you to..."

Steve broke off what he was saying when Chin and Kono came back. Steve quickly grabbed Grace's hand and led her out of Danny's office and saw them staring at Steve's office.

"Hey guys can you do me a favour, watch Grace for me while I sort this all out. When I wave to you can you bring her in?"

"Sure brah." Chin said.

"Grace you want to play five card draw? I think I have some candy left in my draw."

"Yeah."

Steve nodded his thanks to them before walking back to his office. Walking inside Danny and Rachel still didn't stop arguing and quite frankly it was getting on his nerves.

"Alright that's enough!" Steve yelled loudly over the top of them making them both look to him. "You two are acting like children. Seriously can't you have a conversation like normal adults?"

"Commander stay out of this, it's none of your business."

"Unfortunately your daughter had made it my business. In case you can't tell she isn't happy."

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel have you taken a real good look at Grace when she came in. Because she just came into me when Danny escorted her out and she's upset because you didn't listen to her."

"Rachel maybe we need to calm down."

Rachel looked to Danny to see him looking quite defeated as he sat down on a chair. Steve looked at Danny before sitting down beside him in another and offered Rachel the couch. Steve looked at Danny and saw that he was just exhausted and he couldn't blame him.

"Look Rachel if it comes down to it I will let Danny go because I'm not about to let you take his daughter away from him just because you are scared of what is happening..." Steve put his hand up as Danny tired to say something to stop him. "I believe that's the reason isn't it. Because Danny is suddenly dating a man that you are unsure if he ever did love you. Is that right?"

Danny looked to Rachel as Steve waved to Chin and Kono to bring in Grace. He could see Grace run over before entering the office slower. She saw her dad looking upset and Steve was looking at Rachel.

"Mummy it's not fair to make Danno sad. Because either way he will be sad." Grace said as she looked at her mum before climbing into Danny's lap.

Danny wrapped his arms around her as she buried into his lap and Steve decided to leave the room again so that Rachel and Danny could talk and he could see that maybe some sense had come back to Rachel. Danny quickly grabbed his arm before he got too far and pulled him back into his seat.

"Danny I'm sorry I put this stress on you. I'll leave it alone for now."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Come on Grace. Let's go."

"I want to stay with Daddy."

"Daddy has to work."

"It's alright Danny take the day off. It's just paperwork. I have a meeting in an hour with the Governor so I was going to send you all home before that."

"Alright you can stay with your father."

"Yay!"

"Bring her home by 5 Daniel."

"Sure Rachel."

"I'll escort you out." Steve said and led Rachel from the room.

Danny looked to Grace in his lap and smiled down at her as she was smiling, curled up on his lap with her eyes closed. Danny leaned down and kissed her head making her look up at him.

"Danno? I'm hungry."

"Well your backpack is out by the computer table so why don't you go grab that and we'll have lunch."

Grace nodded and climbed off his lap carefully before running out of the office. Danny climbed up and followed after her to see Kono coming out of Chin's office with two sandwiches in hand.

"Thanks Kono."

"It's alright boss asked me to get some. This is his, I doubt he'll be long."

"Alright thanks."

"Chin and I have had lunch so we'll go back to work."

Danny nodded his head in thanks and walked into his office and sat on the opposite side of his desk as Grace had commandeered his chair with a big smile. Her lunch box was sitting on an uncluttered area of his desk. Danny saw Steve finally come back in and waved him in and tossed him his sandwich as he walked through.

"Thanks Danny but I'm going to have to go review some files before going to the meeting with the Governor."

"That's alright."

Danny watched as Steve went back to his office and sat down and setting the sandwich down to the side and forgot about it. Danny sighed and continued to eat with Grace, deciding that if Steve hadn't touched by the time they were done he'd go annoy him into eating.

Danny finished his sandwich as Grace continued talking about her day. She caught Danny looking back at Steve who was still in his office going through files.

"Danno what's wrong?"

"Your Uncle Steve hasn't eaten his sandwich yet. I have an idea why don't you go bug him into eating before he goes sees the Governor?"

"But he's busy."

"Shouldn't he eat as well. Remember it's not healthy to skip meals."

Grace nodded and jumped off Danny's office chair and left. Danny went to his chair and sat down and watch discreetly as Grace wandered into Steve's office. He saw Chin and Kono watching too with smirks on their faces. Grace was already standing in front of Steve's desk with her hands on her hips and striking up an annoyed pose that Danny knew he did quite often. Danny felt sorry for Steve and was fighting not to laugh when Steve's eyes drifted towards his office momentarily before focussing back on Grace.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve sat at his desk going through case files that needed approving and also files that he was going to need when he spoke with the governor. Steve had sat down and completely forgot about lunch as he went through all the files. He'd been going through them for about half an hour when his office door opened and Grace came in and not looking happy. Steve quickly slipped a look towards Danny to see him looking quite pleased.

"Hi Gracie, something wrong?" Steve said as he looked back at Grace.

"You haven't eaten lunch Uncle Steve. It's not good if you don't eat." Grace said with her hands on her hips, her expressions were exactly the same as her fathers.

"Sorry Grace was very busy I'll eat on my way over to the Governor."

"Uncle Steve you shouldn't be eating and driving it's dangerous. You can't leave till eat that."

"Alright Grace I'll eat now. Will that make you happy?"

Grace dropped her hands with a couple of nods of her head. Steve pushed back a little and grabbed the sandwich and started to eat. Grace smiled and walked out and back over to Danny. Steve looked up and saw Chin and Kono laughing in their office and Danny was snickering before he quickly stopped when Grace came in. Steve sent a quick glare to Chin and Kono before pulling his chair back in and continued his files but remembered to eat the sandwich.

After an hour Steve grabbed the files he needed before leaving his office and walking over to Danny's. Steve opened the door to see Grace with some of her school work in her lap as she worked on it. Danny looked up at him as he entered and frowned.

"Steve?"

"I'm off to see the Governor now. When you finish that piece go home Danny. Grace doesn't need to sit here till closing. Go spend time with her." Steve said as he walked out to see Chin and Kono

"I'll walk you out. Grace you stay here ok? I'll be back in a few minutes to finish off my work and then we'll go get shave ice and go do something."

"Ok."

Danny smiled at her and left the office and saw Steve finish speaking to Chin and Kono to tell them to go home. Steve started out of the office with Danny following him and smiled as they headed downstairs and out to Steve's truck.

"Steve thanks for letting me off early. I first thought that it was a lie to Rachel so that Grace didn't have to leave because she obviously didn't want to."

"Danny I want you to spend as much time with Grace as you can. If that means you need to finish work early than fine. So be it. Look I really have to go before I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

Steve smiled and quickly drove off after they said goodbye. Danny smiled before walking back inside the office and to his small office where Grace was still doing her homework. As quickly as possible Danny finished his paperwork and clocked out. Chin and Kono had only left a few minutes before so they weren't going to be in trouble with Steve for being in to late especially when he gave them the afternoon off.

"Come on Grace pack up your things and let's get out of here."

Grace smiled and quickly put her things away and followed Danny out of the office.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 18

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve sighed as he got back to the office after his meeting with the Governor lasted three hours. He really just wanted to go home and relax but he had paperwork he had to read and sign so instead of going home he headed to the office. He found that the entrance to the Five-0 offices was locked and the lights were turned off. Steve was glad that the team had taken the time off that he gave them and were gone. It was already four thirty so he knew Danny would be taking Grace home soon and Chin and Kono were more than likely taking this time to go surfing.

Steve entered his office and started going through the files that were on his desk. He was already tired since his body was still trying to heal itself and his leg was starting to hurt but he was glad that he was sitting down and not chasing after some thug or drug dealer right now.

Steve spent the next hour going through reports and files and signing paperwork when his office phone rang. Frowning Steve answered, hoping it wasn't a call about a case.

"McGarrett."

_"What the hell is the matter with you? Huh?"_

"Danny?"

_"Yes. Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for you for an hour and a half with Grace and you're at work. How long have you been there and what happened to everyone taking the afternoon off huh? You send all of us home when you go see the Governor yet you go back to the office after the meeting and continue to work. Huh? When do you get to take some time off?"_

"Danny I have lots to do."

_"So do the rest of us yet we listen to our _boss_ and take the time off that he has given us yet he won't take time off himself. So how long you been there?"_

"About an hour."

_"Why aren't you answering your phone huh?"_

"I didn't hear it. Must have left it on silent."

_" 'Must have left it on silent' he says. Seriously McGarrett you get your _butt_ down here right now. Hold on Grace wants to talk to you."_

"Uh Danny hold on..."

_"Uncle Steve?"_

"Yes Grace."

_"When are you coming over?"_

"I have a lot to do Gracie."

_"But we have a surprise for you."_ Grace's voice was sad and it made Steve wince knowing he did it and Danny would hurt him if he let it continue.

"What is it?"

_"Can't tell you. You have to come and see."_

"Alright put me on to Danno, I'm on my way." Steve said as he saved the files he was working on and shut down the computer.

_"Steven."_

"Daniel."

_"You coming?"_

"Yes I've shut down the computer and leaving the office now. You at your place?"

_"No yours. See you soon."_

"Wait Danny..." Steve said but was too late Danny had already hung up.

Steve sighed as he got down to his truck and headed on home. He knew he was in trouble now but he wasn't sure why Danny was at his place for since he had Grace. Not that he minded at all but he figured Danny would take Grace out and then at five back to her mothers. Better yet why wasn't she back at her mother's.

After a ten minute drive Steve pulled up in his driveway next to Danny's camaro and climbed out. Grace was already outside when he pulled up and running down the steps to greet him. Steve bent down to greet her and picked her up.

"Hey Grace so you going to tell me why you both are here?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Secret."

"Well that's just disappointing. I'm here now."

"But you have to come inside."

"Well why are we still out here than?"

Grace pouted before squirming out of Steve's hold and grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. Grace smiled when he stopped to close the door and looked around. He could smell something really nice coming from the kitchen.

"It's about time Steve."

"Well had I known you were making something nice for dinner I wouldn't have gone to the office after work."

"It was meant to be a surprise for when you got home. But you went straight back to work. Why would you do that and send us all home?"

"I had a lot to do Danny. I didn't want to make you all stay there while I wasn't and besides most of your work is all done. Whereas I have pile of work to do."

"Steve you're a Neanderthal you know that right?"

"Yeah you tell me that all the time."

"Good. Go put your stuff away. Dinner is almost ready. Grace go wash up." Making Grace nod and run to the bathroom.

"Danny wait."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Grace still with you? I thought she had to be back at Rachel's by five."

"Oh Grace rang Rachel begging to stay and make dinner for you. You made her happy that she wasn't going to be taken from me. Rachel caved and said that she could stay till eight and then she had to be home. This was all Grace's idea. Now go put your things away."

Steve smiled and headed up the stairs as Grace came running down the stairs quickly. Steve turned and watched her hurry into the kitchen where Danny was. Smiling Steve headed into his room and put his gun and badge into the draw and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

The food was put on plates and Grace was bringing one out of the kitchen into the dining room. Steve stepped aside and followed her into the dining room and sat down as Grace placed the plate down on the table before climbing into a seat. Danny came in and sat one down in front of Steve and placed the other down before sitting down in front of it. Steve started to eat and was surprised at what he was eating.

"Good?" Danny asked and Steve turned looked to him. "What?"

"Wow. Danny I didn't know you could cook like this."

"Oh well I don't cook all that often. But Ma made sure I knew how to cook. I was always in the kitchen when she was cooking."

"Well Danny it's very good."

"Daddy is always a good cook."

"That's only because I have a wonderful assistant." Danny said making Grace smile.

"But Daddy doesn't cook much here."

"That's because my apartment doesn't have a lot of room and the kitchen isn't very good." Danny told her before muttering under his breath. "Not like I can afford to eat like this here. Stupid over priced island."

"Well you're more than welcome to cook here Danno." Steve said.

"Thanks but it's fine."

"So what did you two do when you left the office?"

"We went to get shave ice." Grace said with a smile. "Kamekona is funny."

"He is isn't he."

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Danny said as he continued eating.

"Come on Danny he have to agree that he is a little funny."

"Nope I don't because he isn't."

Steve looked at Grace as he shook his head before continuing to eat dinner. Grace quickly finished and her and Steve cleaned up the dishes and put them away while Danny put the leftovers in a container and into the fridge. Once finished it was seven o'clock so that forty five minutes till Grace had to be taken home.

"Danno can I play on the beach? Please? I won't go in the water."

Danny sighed and nodded making Grace squeal and hurry outside. Steve smiled as he watched her hurry down to the beach. Steve walked up behind Danny who was watching her from the doorway and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I don't know what I would do if I lost custody of her."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"What could you have done? I know I heard you in the office saying you would break it off with me. Why would you do that?"

"I'm not going to be the one to make you lose Grace. If breaking it off with you would be the only way you could keep Grace then so be it. But I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"Same. Would you really have done it? Babe would you live like that just so Rachel was happy."

"Yes. Grace is what makes you happy. I wasn't going to let her make you miserable."

"Babe did it ever occur to you that maybe you both make me happy. I would be miserable if either of you were taken away."

"Well it's a good thing everything worked out for now. By the way how is your leg?"

"It's fine babe."

"Let me take a look once Grace is at her mums."

"As long as you let me check over your injuries. I saw you limping just as you left. I know you were forcing yourself to walk like normal." Danny said as he turned around in Steve's arms to look at him.

Steve smiled slightly and nodded. He wasn't use to people caring for him or worried about how his injuries were healing. He knew his doctor had to but other than that it was mostly foreign to him. Danny turned back to look at Grace with Steve's arms still wrapped around him firmly. Steve nudged him gently and they headed outside and down to the chairs set out on the edge of where the beach starts.

Steve laid back against the lounge chair that was still there from the barbeque the other day and Danny stood beside him as Steve made room before pulling Danny down between his legs and pulled him back against his chest. Danny looked up at him from where his head was resting and saw the smirk on his face.

"You are a child."

"Sure Danno."

Danny relaxed and watched as Grace was building a sandcastle half way down the beach. As they spent the evening there as the sunset Danny was drifting off before Steve's watch beeped at them. Steve shook him making Danny sit up and look back at him.

"What?"

"Well it's nineteen thirty."

"Seriously? You can't tell someone the time the normal way." Steve just smirked at him. "Of course you can't." Danny grumbled and turned down to the water. "Come on Grace get cleaned up. I have to take you home shortly."

Grace looked up disappointed before getting up and heading to the back patio where there was a hose. Grace rinsed the sand off her legs and hands before drying them with a towel that was set out there for her and dusting off her clothes. Danny and Steve were heading inside just as Grace finished cleaning up. Grace collected her bag from where it sat beside the door and headed out to Danny's car.

Danny made sure Grace was secure in the car before going to the driver's side where Steve was waiting. Steve had his head stuck in the car window talking to Grace.

"I'll see you later ok Grace?"

"Ok."

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." Steve said making Grace smile, happy that he liked it.

"Thank you for keeping me with Danno."

Steve smiled before standing up when Danny laid a hand on his back. Steve looked at him and turned his back on the car so he was looking at Danny.

"I'll see you shortly."

"Ok. I'll be out the back."

"Ok."

Danny climbed into the car and reversed out of the driveway. Steve waved to them and saw Grace waving back before they disappeared down the street. Steve headed back inside and back out to the chairs, grabbing a couple of beers and an esky filled with some ice as he went. Steve laid back in the chair and watched the ocean, relaxing at the sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore. Steve drifted off slightly as the time went on till he heard someone walking towards him, making him jerk awake and turn in his seat alert.

"Whoa Steve calm down it's just me." Danny said with his hands up having stopped walking.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"I should be. I didn't realise you fell asleep. Just glad our guns are upstairs otherwise I suspect I would have been staring down the barrel of your gun."

Steve smiled and saw Danny collapse into the other chair. Steve grabbed two beers out and handed one too Danny. He took a large drink of the beer before relaxing further into the chair. Steve was slightly worried since Danny hadn't said much since he got back and the way he took the first mouthful of the beer left just about half left in the bottle.

"You ok Danny?"

"Yeah just peachy."

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel wasn't happy that we had Grace for longer that she was happy with."

"But she agreed to let Grace stay so she could make dinner."

"Yeah but doesn't mean she's happy with it."

"Man sorry Danny."

"It's alright. She'll get over it."

"Danny..."

"Steve it's fine."

"I was actually going to say come here."

Danny looked at him before forcing himself out of the chair and over to Steve who had moved slightly giving Danny enough room to sit down before he was pulled back against Steve who wrapped his arms around his waist. Danny sighed and threaded his fingers with one of Steve's and rested his head on his shoulder.

"It will be alright."

"Yeah."

They sat there as the sun had already set and were there for an hour or so as the moon rose behind them and the stars came out. Steve decided that it was time to go and gently shook Danny awake.

"Urg what Steve?"

"Let's go to bed. We're both tired and I think the bed will be more comfortable."

Danny nodded and climbed off the chair to allow Steve to get up. They headed inside and Danny headed up to get changed while Steve locked up and set the alarm before climbing the stairs where Danny came out of the bathroom changed into sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

Steve quickly grabbed some clothes himself and headed in to get changed himself before coming out to find Danny already under the covers and waiting. Steve smiled and shut off the lights and climbed into bed. Steve looked at Danny to see him dozing off and smiled, the last few days were quite stressful and exhausting for Danny especially with all he had learned.

"Get some sleep Danny. I'll get your leg in the morning."

Danny nodded and curled up on his side with his back to Steve. Smiling Steve moved in closer and slid his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him gently back against him and smiled when Danny entwined their fingers before they both fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 19

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Steve woke the next morning to find himself wrapped around Danny still but instead of Danny having his back to him he was facing him. Steve smiled and carefully climbed out of the bed and got changed to go for his morning swim. He wouldn't be going far because he was still healing but he needed to get rid of some excess energy.

When Steve got back from his swim Danny was still asleep making Steve smile as he went to shower off before climbing back into bed in boxers only. He'd taken the bandages off so that the injuries could breathe for a little while. Steve laid down and carefully pulled Danny back into his arms and felt Danny wrap an arm over him.

"How was your swim?" Danny mumbled.

"Good. Did I wake you?"

"No, woke up when you were gone sometime. Couldn't get back to sleep." Steve chuckled and tightened his grip slightly. "Nice of you to try to be careful not to wake me."

"You're welcome. It's only seven o'clock now. Want to get up and I'll make breakfast?"

"Not really, just want to lay here a little more."

Steve smiled and leaned over slightly making Danny roll back onto the bed. Steve looked him and kissed him. Steve leaned over on him and rested his arms on either side of Danny and held the side of his face with one hand.

Danny kissed him back and wrapped one arm around Steve's back and the other around the back of his neck. Danny moaned as Steve leaned on his elbow and one hand moved down Danny's body and slipped underneath the edge of his shirt and brushed against his stomach.

Steve pulled back so they could breath and looked at him with a smirk before leaning back down and kissing him again. Danny moaned and forced his way into Steve's mouth. They were both forceful men and neither really wanted to be completely submissive to the other but they would for a short amount of time, it would always be shared dominance. Steve moaned and his hand roamed over Danny's stomach and chest making Danny moan more before they pulled away again.

Danny looked at Steve as they caught their breath and a smile worked its way to his face before he chuckled making Steve pull back and looked at him confused. He didn't get why Danny was suddenly laughing.

"What?"

"Just thinking of something."

"What?"

"When we first started working together."

"Why are you thinking about that now when we're making out?"

"Who would have thought we would be together?"

Steve smiled with a light chuckle. "Would you believe me when I say that I transferred you so that I could be closer to you and see if you felt the same?"

"I would since it's you, always needing things to be done your way and so you're always right."

Steve smiled and leaned back down to kiss him again. Danny pulled him in closer before pulling back and pressing a hand to Steve's mouth to stop him as he caught his breath. Steve was smirking against his hand while his hand was still moving around on his stomach and chest.

"Ok as much as I would like to continue this but it's now seven thirty and we have to get ready to go to work."

"But this is much more fun." Steve mumbled against his hand.

"It is but you're the boss and you said you have a lot of work to do." Danny said as he pushed Steve back onto the bed and sat up slightly and leaned over him. "Besides if we turn up late I hate to think of the looks we will get from Chin and Kono so get up."

Danny proceeded to climb off the bed and walk into the bathroom before looking back at Steve to find him still on the bed and watching him.

"Get dressed. We'll check our injuries at the office. I doubt we will have time to now."

Steve smirked as Danny shut the door and a minute later the shower was on. Steve climbed out of bed and got dressed into his work clothes consisting of cargo pants and a black T-shirt. Steve grabbed his phone, gun, wallet and badge and headed downstairs and started to make a quick breakfast.

When Danny came downstairs he had his hair dried and pushed back into its normal style and dressed in dress pant and shirt with his tie undone around his neck. His badge and gun on his hip ready to go.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I've made egg whites omelette for me and a whole egg omelette for you. Both have bacon, mushroom and herbs in them."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle when he told Danny what his own breakfast was since it was a very healthy one and Danny had always found them strange.

"Wonderful. At least you aren't trying to change my eating habits by making me eat those extra healthy foods."

"I wouldn't try to change all your eating habits."

"I don't mind if you want me to eat healthier but I'm not trying all those weird things you eat."

"So if I was to make omelette with only egg whites that is classed as your weird things?"

"Yes. Look before I moved here I did eat healthy Steve. It's just the food here is so expensive and with the limited amount of money I have it's hard."

"I get it Danny. Look I'm more than happy if you want to have half your meals here. I'm more than happy with that at least neither of us will eat alone."

"Thanks Steve."

"Let's finish up and head to work."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they arrived at HQ Danny went to duck into his office to start on the paperwork when Steve came barging in grabbing his arm and dragged him into his office.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? You can't just manhandle me whenever you please."

"You told me we would check the injuries I have sustained in the office. Besides I want to check on your leg." Steve said as he lowered the blinds.

"Ok."

"Drop your pants."

"Seriously? You say it just like that?" Danny said with a chuckle.

Steve smirked and pulled out the first aid kit and sat it on the couch as Danny took his shoes off and pulled his pants off and sat on the couch. His badge and gun sitting on top of his pants on the couch. Steve knelt down next to him and pulled off the bandage off. Steve wasn't overly happy with how much the injury had healed but it was better than a few days ago.

"Can you stop with that face please? It's fine. It's healing nicely and I know I don't heal as quick as you do but this is as fast as a human heals."

Steve frowned but used a new bandaged and rewrapped his leg before getting off the floor. Steve went to put the first aid kit away when Danny stopped him but grabbing his hand. Danny quickly stood, still in his boxers and moved Steve so he was in front of the couch.

"Let's get you undressed so I can check yours."

Danny helped pull off his long sleeved button up shirt, which wasn't buttoned, before pulling off the t-shirt he was wearing. Danny took his badge and gun from his belt and put them on the table as Steve undid his belt and cargo pants and pulled them off. Steve sat on the couch and let Danny look at his injuries. He started with the wound on Steve's leg that was still red and angry but didn't seem to be getting infected. Danny grabbed a large bandage and laid over the wound carefully and made sure that it was firm enough so it didn't fall off and wasn't too tight to cut off circulation.

"I told you it was fine."

"Yeah sure since when have you ever been fine when you say that?" Steve didn't answer him. "That's what I thought. Shut up and let me have a look at them. I let you look at my leg without protest so you can do the same." Steve grumbled and yelped when Danny poked him in his side where one of the scratches were. "Don't pout it's not you."

Steve glared at him as Danny quickly checked the rest of his scratches on his body to find them healing nicely . Danny passed Steve his pants as he stepped away before grabbing his gear and reattaching it to his pants as Steve pulled his pants up and did the same.

"Alright I'm going to go start on paperwork now." Steve said as he sat down with a slight wince.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Since when has that ever stopped you before Danny?"

"Funny Steve." Danny said as sat down on chair on the other side of Steve's desk.

"Go ahead."

"Do I now have to attend these meetings of yours?"

Steve looked at him for a second before turning his computer on.

"No Danny you don't have to come."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know Danny. But no you don't have to attend the meetings. Besides they are only once a month or if there is something important that the pack needs to know about than there is a meeting but other than that there isn't any other than once a month."

"Who were you talking to earlier yesterday when I had to give you your phone?"

"It was the Doc."

"Something wrong?"

"No just informing me that a pack member is pregnant."

"Well congrats for them. How is she feeling?"

"_He_ is feeling fine." Steve said with a smirk looking up at Danny. "They had been trying for over a year and he was starting to get depressed so Doc is going to have to keep an eye on his health."

"I will still not get used to men being pregnant."

Steve chuckled. "That does take some getting used to."

"How does that work anyway? Why are males able to get pregnant?"

"Simple. Evolution. Many were becoming gay so eventually we evolved to a state were males could get pregnant because we were going to become extinct eventually since most of us choose already turned or born werewolves only some get turned either by mates or as a request. Sometimes females are a little difficult to be mates with."

"Really? I thought it was just women in general." Danny smirked. "I was married remember, didn't work out so well."

"Yes well female wolves, alphas in particular, are a lot worse than Rachel. Remember we have a lot more advanced senses than humans."

"Oh god, inflated ego's."

"Something like that."

"So this guy that's pregnant..."

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen child wise? I mean how many? Is it going to be like wolves and have a litter?"

"Depends."

"Depends? What do you mean 'depends'?"

"Well if they were to stay in their wolf form for the duration of the pregnancy than they would have a litter of pups and they would come out as wolves and after about a year turn human and continue to age and would be taught to control themselves like anyone else. Some prefer this way but I'm under the impression that they won't do that due to the health reasons because of how hard and long it took for him to get pregnant. So the Doc and his mate won't let him. But to stay human he might have up to two kids, three on a rare occasion. They will be human when born and will grow like any child and will learn control."

"So what do you all mean 'born werewolves'?"

"Well we are born from parents who are werewolves. It doesn't matter if we were born human or wolf it just means we were from parents who are werewolves.:

"So you? Human or wolf?" Danny asked causing Steve to smirk.

"Wolf."

"My God! That would explain all that behaviour. You really are an animal." Danny started to rant. "No wonder you act that way. You were born an animal." Steve just smirked.

"Danny don't you have work to do?"

Danny glared at him just as the phone in Steve's office rang. Danny groaned as Steve snatched the phone off the cradle, not in the least bit happy because he still had a couple of days of desk duty before he would be allowed to resume filed work. He also didn't like Danny out in the field without him.

"McGarrett." Steve answered. "Yes they'll be there shortly." Steve said, taking down the address and passing it to Danny. "We have a case." Steve said as he looked to Danny as he hung up.

"Joy. I'll take Chin and Kono to the crime scene and once we have an ID I'll let you know. No Steve you can't come. It's desk duty for the next few days. Please just stay here." Danny said stopping what Steve was going to say.

"I hate this."

"I know. I'll get you a name so you can start to run background." Danny said as he got up to head out of the office.

"Fine."

Danny smiled and left the office he knew it was going to be hard for Steve to stay back while the rest of them were out in the field. Danny told Chin and Kono to meet him at the crime scene, giving them the address before he left the building.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone,

Sorry for not being around for a while. Been busy with work and lots of holidays with family. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**_Flashback_**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 20

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been a couple of months since Danny and Steve had started going out. Danny had only been to one of the pack meetings out of four, since he needed to be present because it was about what happened with the Beta change over. Danny had tried to get Steve to tell him the truth since he knew Steve was lying to him when he told him he didn't need to be at the pack meetings. He'd already talked to Chin about it.

_**Danny saw Steve talking on the phone in his office so he knew he wouldn't have a chance to overhear anything. Danny hurried over to Chin's office and shut the door. **_

_**"Danny?" Chin asked looking up at him in surprise.**_

_**"I need to talk to you about something."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"Steve told me earlier that I don't need to attend the pack meetings. Is it true? Because he hesitated in his answer and his tone told a whole different story."**_

_**"Danny when Steve told the pack he was dating you his tone said something else."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"That he is courting you. That he intends to take you as his mate. He wants you that way but if you don't, than he won't force it on you but in response to your original question. Yes, you do."**_

_**"Because of what he decided?"**_

_**"Yes he made that declaration so you should be there. But he didn't make it an official declaration it was more his tone that gave that away to the pack. If and when he does because you agree than he will actually say the words."**_

_**"Why would he tell me I don't?"**_

_**"He probably doesn't want to pressure you to be his mate even if he didn't make you aware of his declaration. I suggest you give it a couple of months and decided you might want to mate. It doesn't have to happen straight away. It just means that you are indeed courting and the packs are told."**_

_**"Packs?"**_

_**"Yes all the pack on the island are told when an alpha is mating."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"It's just something that happens among our kind. So that alphas know what is happening also because Steve is an born alpha. Steve told you about that right?"**_

_**"Yeah that there are only a few left."**_

_**"Yeah Steve is the only one on the island and is considered the head alpha for the island."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"It's not overly important but will be for if and when he decides to mate." Danny slumped in his seat at the overload of information. "Look Danny don't worry too much about any of this. If you want to try and get Steve to include you in the pack meetings let me know and I'll inform you when they are on. Then you can try to get Steve to include you."**_

_**"Ok. Let's try it."**_

Danny was sitting on one of the chairs out by the beach out the back of Steve's place as he thought about the conversation he had a couple of months ago with Chin. Steve was out swimming in the need to burn off excess energy as they didn't have any cases for the last week so they were again left sitting in the offices doing paperwork, loads of paperwork that left them all annoyed and begging for a case to come up.

Danny was surprised Steve didn't try to entice anything other than kissing and cuddling from him since they had started dating. The furthest they had gone was lying in bed and kissing and Steve didn't even try to get anything else out of it.

Danny now spent each weekend he had with Grace at Steve's place and even when he didn't have her he was at Steve's. Half his clothes were in Steve's cupboard and his toiletries in the bathroom. Danny knew he enjoyed spending time with Steve and he knew that Steve wasn't going to say anything to him in case he scared Danny off.

The sun had almost set and Danny had made his decision just as he saw Steve making his way back to shore. Danny was clad in board shorts and t-shirt but had no intention of going in the water. Steve had tried to get him to lose the shirt when he put it on but failed miserably because Danny was strongly against not getting skin cancer.

Danny walked down to the water's edge as Steve climbed to his feet and walked the rest of the way up the beach to Danny. Steve smirked as he watched Danny's eyes roam his body as he walked up to him and reached out and snagged Danny around the waist. He's already tried to get Danny to swim with him earlier but that didn't work but he had another idea on how to get him to swim with him.

"Enjoy the swim babe?"

"Yes. You know what would make it even better?"

"No I don't."

Steve smirked before he pulled Danny close and capture his lips in a kiss which Danny responded to. Steve quickly wormed his hands under Danny's shirt and then lifted it up till it was almost off and quickly pulled away from the kiss and pulled it over Danny's head before he could protest and threw it into the sand. Steve moved back in closer and pulled Danny against him and kissed him again, to cut off any protest.

Danny moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. He hated that Steve used kissing to shut him up especially now that he was shirtless and getting wet thanks to Steve's still dripping wet body. But he couldn't help but enjoy kissing Steve.

Steve smirked as he moved his hands to the sides of Danny's waist before breaking off the kiss and heaving Danny up on over his shoulder before turning and walking into deeper water. Danny was surprised when Steve suddenly pulled away and before he could even comprehend what was happening he was over Steve's shoulder and being taken into deeper water.

"Steve don't you dare! Steve! I'm serious put me down! Steven!"

"Put you down? Ok Danno..." Steve said with a smirk as Danny cut in.

"What no! On land! Steve!"

"... whatever you say."

Before Danny could say anything else he was dumped into the ocean. Danny splattered as he rose from the water to stand on the ocean floor and have the water come up to his hips. Danny glared at Steve who was smirking and moved closer to him. Danny back away as he moved his hair back so it wasn't over his face.

"Get away from me you Neandrathal."

"Come on Danno I won't let you drown."

"No I'm mad at you. Get out of my way." Danny said but for some reason couldn't get the anger into his voice.

"Danno."

"What have I told you about that?"

Steve put his hands onto Danny's waist and pulled him in closer. Danny sighed and rested his hands on Steve's upper arms and let Steve pull him in closer and rested his head on Steve's collar bone. Steve smirked and dipped his head to the side of Danny's head.

"Come with me."

Steve started to walk around in a circle so that his back was facing out to sea before he started walking backwards and pulled Danny along with him. Danny soon found himself up to his neck in the water before he pulled away slightly from Steve and let go of his arms in case he was pulled into deeper water and needed to keep himself afloat.

"Hey trust me."

"Sorry but you know I hate the ocean."

"I knew it. You can't swim."

"I can swim. I'm in the water aren't I?"

Steve smiled and pulled Danny back in against him and kissed and moved back a little further into deep water making Danny pull away.

"Hey relax, wrap your legs around my waist I'll hold you up."

Danny looked at him through narrowed eyes and the innocent look Steve had on his face.

"Oh so this is where the 'Smooth Dog' comes into play." Making Steve chuckle.

Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's neck before leaning in to kiss him. Danny felt Steve pull him closer and his hands were settled on his butt and pulled him up and closer. Danny moaned and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer.

"Let's go in." Danny said as he panted as he pulled away.

Steve nodded and started back up towards the beach and Danny let go and walked out of the water. Danny picked up his shirt that was laying in the sand and growled as he shook it out but didn't put it back on as it was still covered in sand. Danny grabbed his towel off the chair and started to dry off before following Steve inside as the sun had almost set and it was getting dark.

As they got upstairs and into the bathroom Danny pushed his way into the shower as Steve was getting clothes out and set on the chair in the room before going into the shower. When Steve got in there Danny had just finished washing his hair when Steve climbed in with him. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist making him jump, since his back was to Steve.

"Warn a guy huh?" Danny snapped at him.

Steve chuckled as Danny rinsed his hair out before letting Steve have the water while he washed his body. Like normal Steve was done before Danny. Danny pushed Steve against the wall so that he couldn't leave before rinsing the soap off and turning to Steve. Danny leaned up and kissed him as Steve's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer. Danny's hands rested on Steve's chest before moving up and around the back of his head. Steve pulled him in closer and their bodies pulled flush against each other. Steve pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting.

"Danny we should stop."

"Why?" Danny asked as he leaned up to Steve's neck and started to suck on it making Steve struggle to concentrate.

"Because we might go too far."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Danny mumbled against his neck.

Steve froze before pulling Danny away to look down at him and saw the smirk on his face. Danny brought his arms down to Steve's chest before going up to his shoulders and down his arms. Steve smirked and turned Danny around and they left the shower. They dried off slightly before Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him in close, kissing him.

Danny moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as Steve guided them back to the bed. Danny pulled away as they climbed on before he was pushed onto his back in the middle of the bed and Steve's body laid over his. Danny pulled him down and kissed him as Steve ran his hands down Danny's body before settling on his thighs making Danny buck his hips. Steve pulled away from the kiss and stared down at him. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Danny are you sure you want this?"

"Steve if I didn't I wouldn't have initiated it. You were taking a while to do anything."

"There is a reason for that."

"Like?"

"Well because of how I feel for you. I didn't want to risk anything in case I was to accidently mark you."

"Mark me?"

"Yes. Mark you as mine."

"Sounds ok to me."

"Marked as my mate."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Danny my feelings for you are really strong and sometimes I'm not sure I can control them. That's why I didn't go any further than kissing and holding you."

"So what happens if you were to mark me?"

"Danny I would be taking you as my mate and changing you."

"Changing me?"

"Yeah. Into a werewolf."

Danny stared at him in surprise. He really didn't think tonight would go like this. Steve moved off of Danny and laid down beside him as Danny hadn't replied to his statement. Danny looked at Steve who was looking at the ceiling and his hands were in fists beside him as he was trying to remain emotionless. Danny sat up slightly before moving over the top of Steve and laid his body over his. Steve's hand gripped Danny's waist firmly and his thumb moving over the skin. Danny leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling back slightly so that he was still very close and watched Steve.

"I love you." Danny said softly against his lips.

Steve stared at him for a minute before a smile broke out and he rolled Danny off him and climbed on top and kissed him. Danny wrapped his arms around him as Steve pressed his body in close to him.

"I love you too." Steve said as he pulled away. "But Danny are you sure you want this? Wolves mate for life. It's not like with humans where if it doesn't work out you can get a divorce. If one mate really does love the other and the other leaves than they will be miserable for the rest of their life. They won't mate again. Some even kill themselves to escape."

"I know I spoke to Chin about it a couple of months ago. But does it have to be now? I love you I know that. But I would rather get used to everything else. The pack. All of it before you actually do anything?"

"So you just want to court for now, with the intention of mating later?"

"Yes."

"I think my wolf side can handle that." Steve kissed him against. "I love you."

Danny smiled and pulled him back down again in response. Danny moaned as Steve's hands moved from his thighs where they had repositioned themselves like earlier. Steve spread his thighs before pulling away and moving down Danny's body, kissing him as he went. Danny was panting heavily as Steve came down to his waist. Danny looked down to see Steve smirking up at him before he dipped his head and lapped at the head of Danny's erection. Danny dropped his head and moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips.

"Oh god..."

"Not God, just Steve."

"You smart ass, Neandrathal anim... Ahh!" Danny started to rant but was cut off when Steve took him into his mouth.

Danny tried to buck his hips into Steve's mouth but was held down by Steve who swallowed around the flesh in his mouth making Danny yell out again. Steve was happy with that so he did it again making Danny cry out before he pulled away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. What are you doing?" Danny growled at him, he was desperate.

"Don't worry Danny I'm not going to leave you like this."

"You better not or you'll pay." Danny said.

Steve smiled and reached over to the draw and pulled out lube and a condom. Danny looked at him and grabbed his hand that held the condom.

"I have no problem if you want to use that but I'm clean."

"So am I."

Steve tossed it aside and settle back between Danny's legs and reached down between Danny's legs and cupped his balls in his hands making Danny buck his hips and moan loudly as he kneaded them in his hands.

"Ahh Steve!"

Steve let go of Danny and grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before looking at Danny. Danny nodded his head as he panted trying to calm his breathing. Steve slid his free hand into one of Danny's before leaning over him and kissing him as he slid one of his fingers into Danny.

He felt Danny tense for a second before relaxing against him and squeezed his hand. Steve moved his finger in and out of his entrance before adding the second. Danny tensed up again and let out a small hiss of pain. Steve squeezed his hand and held his hand still till Danny relaxed again.

"Danny just relax. It will hurt less if you do."

"Easy for you to say." Danny retorted.

Steve smirked and kissed him to distract him as he started to move his fingers in and out again before stretching him. Danny bucked his hips suddenly and threw his head back and moaned loudly. Steve smiled and kissed him as he stretched and hit the area making Danny buck and moan.

"Gods... Steve hurry up! Ahhh!"

Steve pushed the last finger in and stretched him again just to make sure. He didn't want to hurt him by not preparing him enough. Danny moaned loudly as he was constantly assaulted with pleasure.

"Steve... hurry up! I'm not... going to last much... longer."

Steve pulled his fingers out from Danny making him groan in annoyance. Steve quickly fumbled with the lube and covered his length before moving in closer to Danny. Steve pulled Danny into his lap and held his waist as Danny wrapped his arms around his neck and his face in Steve's neck.

"Hurry up!"

Steve slowly lowered Danny onto his erection and groaned in pleasure. He felt Danny's arms tighten slightly around his neck and heard a groan of pain as Danny was stretched more.

"Danny you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Gods so tight."

"Move Steve."

Steve pulled Danny back a little from his neck to look at him before laying him back down on the bed and kissing him. As he did that Steve pulled out to the tip before pushing back in. Danny groaned in the kiss and Steve continued at a slow pace but slowly increasing as he thrust into Danny. Soon Danny arched off the bed, breaking the kiss to moan.

"There!"

Steve smirked and grabbed Danny's hips and started to move faster, thrusting against that spot making Danny arch off the bed. Danny's legs wrapped around Steve's waist as he thrashed slightly on the bed.

"Steve! Won't last... Ahh!... much longer."

"Same... here."

Steve moved one hand from Danny's hip and wrapped it around his length making Danny scream as it was jerked in time with Steve's thrusts. Steve speed up in both thrusting and jerking Danny off before Danny finally came. Danny came hard and flopped on the bed, limp, jerking as Steve came a few thrusts after him and came inside him. Steve was able to pull out before he collapsed beside Danny on the bed.

Steve was able to recover before Danny and quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and came back to clean them up. Steve quickly wiped away Danny's release from his own chest and stomach and then Danny's own chest and stomach before he cleaned up any of his own release that was dripping from Danny's entrance before tossing it aside and laying back down in bed.

Danny had come back from his high to find Steve just climbing back in bed. Waiting till he was laying on the bed Danny moved over and laid his head on Steve's chest and his arm thrown over his body. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around him firmly.

"Danny?"

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Danny lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Steve replied and pulled Danny back in for another kiss.

When Steve pulled away Danny laid his head back down on Steve's chest and slowly fell asleep. Steve watched as Danny's breathing evened out before he fell asleep and smiled. He had Danny now and he wasn't going to let him go. Steve tightened his grip around Danny before falling asleep himself.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you all like it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 21

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny woke the next morning to find the spot beside him empty and cold. Looking at the bedside table Danny reached for his phone before wincing in pain that was now making itself known in his backside. Danny grabbed his phone and looked at the time and figured Steve was out for his morning marathon and was most likely half way through it. Danny didn't want to move from where he was so he placed his phone back on the table and went straight off to sleep again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Danny frowned when he woke again to the bed moving and arms coming and wrapping around his waist pulling him back carefully to a hard chest before the body stilled. Danny smiled and rolled over to greet him, wincing at the pull in his backside. Steve was smiling before he frowned when Danny winced.

"Enjoy your mini marathon, babe?"

"Danny you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You winced."

"Yeah not a surprise really after what we did last night."

Steve smiled slightly, concern worming its way onto his face. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Do I look like I'm in pain?"

"You just winced!"

"Yeah sore muscles. You stretched my ass you Neanderthal. Of course it's going to hurt a little. I'll be fine in a little while. Don't worry about it." Danny said.

Danny then pushed Steve onto his back as he slid on top of him and weighed him down. Smiling Danny leaned in and kissed him and felt Steve respond, arms wrapped around him and holding him close and stroking his sides at the same time. Danny moaned and rested his hands on Steve's shoulders as he kissed him. He felt Steve's hands drift from his waist down till they cupped his ass. Danny moaned before pulling away and rested a hand on his chest so that he stopped for a second.

"You have a one track mind. We are not doing that now, I'd like to not hurt before we do that again."

"I wasn't doing anything Danno." Steve said innocently with a smirk slowly forming.

"Uh-huh, like I believe that." Steve kissed him gently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Steve asked again.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine."

"Ok. You'd tell me if I did hurt you wouldn't you?"

"Babe what's wrong?"

"It's just... You know how I mentioned last night that I could lose control?

"Yeah."

"Well I just want to make sure I didn't really hurt you, because that would mean I did lose some control."

"Babe if you were hurting me last night I would have made it known. I'm sure you would have stopped if I told you. Do you think you wouldn't stop?"

"No Danny I don't."

"Well I think you would. You're that worried about it right now. I bet you would have stopped."

"You don't know that Danny."

"Yeah I do and you want to know why?" Steve stayed silent but looked to him for an answer. "Because you aren't that type of person. You may hide behind that tough SEAL persona that you have to have for the Army-"

"Navy."

"- But underneath that you are a man who doesn't hurt people who don't deserve it. You worry even though I'm not hurt, so I know if for some reason your wolf side does start to take over you won't hurt me. Besides how you are with Grace is proof enough for me."

"Danny I always worry with either of you. None of that will change. If I ever hurt you or Grace I would never forgive myself."

"Steve don't worry about any of it." Danny kissed him. "Did you put the coffee on after your marathon?"

"Of course I did."

"Well let's get up. I have Grace today so I have to get her after tennis lessons."

Steve let go of Danny so he could climb out of bed. He had already showered so there was no need to follow him even if it sounded like a wonderful idea. Steve watched as Danny wandered into the bathroom, a wonderful view from where he was before the door shut. Steve smirked as he climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Steve headed downstairs and poured two cups of coffee and set Danny's on the counter before setting out to make his breakfast. Danny had his own cereal in the cupboard as he hated eating some of the things that Steve ate for breakfast, Grace even had her own in the cupboard.

It was back when they had first got together and Steve realised that he needed to go grocery shopping. He'd told Danny, who was getting ready to go get Grace for his weekend, to let himself in if he wasn't back. Danny had told him that he and Grace would come with and that they didn't mind shopping.

When they got to the cereal section Danny got his breakfast and Grace had asked for her favourite as her mum wouldn't let her have it as the cook always made breakfasts. Danny had relented but she couldn't have it every day she was with him. Steve being as sneaky as he was, paid for both breakfast cereals before Danny even realised making Grace burst out laughing when her father realised and started ranting.

So now whenever either of the cereals are empty Steve would restock them, even updating Grace's when she found a new favourite. After a couple of times of Steve restocking the food Danny gave up and stopped throwing a fuss about him buying Grace's breakfast.

Steve pulled out Danny's cereal and a bowl for him when he finally got downstairs. Steve never fought Danny on how long he took in the shower as he knew he would lose and Danny would still take however long he wanted. Steve had to agree that sometimes a longer shower felt nice, he had to have one once when they got off a really bad case in which Steve was covered head to toe in mud.

He had tackled a suspect into the mud and then the suspect continued to fight in which consisted of them both being completely covered. Steve was lucky that he had taken his truck because he knew if he hadn't he would have been walking back home as Danny would never let him get close to his car regardless of where they were on the island.

Steve looked up hearing Danny walking down the stairs talking on the phone.

"No Ma, we can't take time off and come over for a visit. Besides Grace has school."

_"Daniel we haven't seen you since you left for Hawaii. What about Christmas? Grace doesn't have school then."_

"I know Ma, but we have to work over the holidays." Steve looked at Danny as he listened to Danny talking to his mother. "Ma please, I know and I wish I could."

"Danny go, take a few weeks off." Steve said quietly.

_"Is that your boss? Put me on speaker."_ Danny sighed and turned his cell on speaker. _"Is this Commander McGarrett?"_

"Yes Ma'am."

_"Well it's nice to finally talk to you. I was wondering if you would be able to spare Danny this holiday so he can come visit."_

"Ma'am I will certainly try and get him the time off. I just have to run this by the Governor but it shouldn't be a problem to get Danny some time off."

_"And what about yourself?"_

"I'm sorry?"

_"Well you're dating my son. We would like to meet the man my son has been with for the last year."_

Danny just bowed his head knowing his mother alternative motives for him coming home for the holidays. She had been told by Grace a couple of weeks after he and Steve started dating. His mother had called him soon after her call to Grace to find out what she was talking about. Danny had been surprised when he received a call but he didn't think his daughter would have been able to keep that secret from his parents for long. He was just lucky Grace could keep Steve, Kono and Chin's secret to herself.

"I don't know about that Ma'am." Steve said with an uncertain look on his face and Danny knew Steve wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Ma, I'll talk to Super SEAL for you and I will let you know of the outcome."

_"Alright dear. I know you have Grace this weekend so I'll let you go pick her up. Nice to finally speak_ _to you Steve."_

"You too Ma'am."

_"Oh dear don't call me Ma'am makes me feel old. Call me Clara."_

"Ah sure Clara."

Danny chuckled and spoke to his mother for a couple more minutes before hanging up. Danny turned to Steve with a smile, Steve was leaning against the counter with a look of confusion on his face.

"Your parents know about us."

"Yeah blame my daughter for that. She was so happy when we told her we were dating she couldn't help but tell my parents. You don't mind right?"

"No Danny I don't, I'm just surprised that you would tell them."

"Why? Thought that I would change my mind after living with you for a while."

"Well that thought had crossed my mind. I'm not easy to live with."

"Babe, neither am I." Danny walked over to him. "If you aren't comfortable with coming to meet my parents I'll tell them the Governor would only approve my time off."

"It's alright Danny. I'm just surprised."

"Really I couldn't tell."

"Ok well I'll call the Governor while you pick up Grace and get your time off approved, then I'll work on mine. I do want you to go home for the holidays and see your family. I know you miss them."

"What about you babe?"

"I'll get yours first then work on mine."

"Ok."

"Eat. You have to leave soon."

"Steve calling the Governor can wait till Monday."

"No I'll get yours today and work on mine on Monday."

"Steve..."

"Danny don't worry about it. I've already approved your time off but the Governor has to sign off on it."

"Alright."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
